Finders Keepers Losers Weepers
by Margaretlucylu
Summary: Frank Plum's first love begat a daughter, Stephanie Francesca Manoso. Finally finding her again, the Plum Household will never be the same. A new daughter and a Grandchild to boot, Frank finally has gotten all that he ever wanted, his daughter back with letters from his first love. Enjoy the journey as he explores his new lease on life. BABE. AR/AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers.**_

"Go see who's at the door Mother. I can't have this chicken dry out or Frank will have a fit and I have to stir the gravy so it doesn't get lumps. We _cannot_ have lumpy gravy," Helen instructed in her _**Do Not Fuck With Me Tone."**_

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; I'm moving as fast as I can. Hey, there's a damn fancy black car parked at the curb. Someone must be lost because Lord knows we don't know anyone in this neighborhood who drives something that pricey," Edna called loudly over her shoulder as she hustled to the front door.

Helen went completely still and silent at her Mother's comment of strangers arriving on their porch. She mentally ran over the list of people in the Burg she deemed acceptable and even a few she knew over in Hamilton Township, yet realized her mother was right. They didn't know anyone who drove fancy cars. She was torn between her 'duties' in the kitchen of creating the perfect meal and wanting desperately to know who was at the front door but in the end she stayed where she was and continued on with the 'perfect' chicken.

Surely her mother could handle this one thing. Goodness knows giving someone directions shouldn't be that hard; they'd lived in the same house for years now.

Just her and Frank and Edna. Helen and Frank had a daughter, Valerie but she and her family were eating dinner at her in-law's house, so it would just be the three of them tonight.

There was another knock on the door before Edna managed to get it open. Helen's ears perked up as she heard a deep baritone timbre ask if Francis W. Plum was at home. She stopped stirring the gravy and leaned closer to the door in order to hear the next sentence. ' _Is he expected back soon?'_

"Yep," Edna informed the unknown visitors, "my Son-in-Law should be home anytime now. Won't you and your companion please come in?" The couple on the porch shared a glance before nodding in agreement and stepping inside the house.

Several curtains in the neighborhood were fluttering as faces peeked out of windows and eyes focused on the Plum house. Everyone was trying to get a glimpse of the sleek, black and most definitely foreign car parked at the curb, but mostly they were zooming in on the couple, who even from the backside, seemed to be very attractive.

The man was at least 6 feet tall with jet-black hair which he'd pulled back into a pony-tail. It was in stark contrast to the woman beside him. Her auburn hair hung in loose curls down her back and the color seemed vaguely familiar. ' _Who could that be?'_ Was a phrase being uttered under their breaths all along the tree-lined street. It would continue to niggle at the back of their minds while everyone watched the Plum front door closing as the man followed the woman into the house, gently guiding her with a hand at the small of her back.

"I can get some coffee and cookies from the kitchen," Edna went on as she ushered them into the living room. "Please, have a seat. Helen," she called to her daughter, "we have company. Will you please bring out some refreshments?" Her exuberant voice traveled into the kitchen where Helen didn't fail to notice the apparent glee in her tone.

"That's very kind," Helen heard the woman speak for the first time, "but we don't need refreshments. Maybe some water while we wait for Mr. Plum? We don't want to inconvenience you in any way."

"Oh, nonesense, it ain't no inconvenience. Oh and I apologize, I forgot my manners. I'm Edna Mazur, Frank's Mother-in-Law and you are...?"

"Forgive me for not introducing ourselves. My name is Carlos Manoso and this is my wife, Stephanie. We've been trying to find Mr. Plum for a very long time. If you don't mind, that's all we'll say on the matter until he arrives home. I understand he drives a cab, and sometimes stays at his lodge until dinner time, isn't that correct Mrs. Mazur?"

 _ **"How on earth do these people know Frank? He never mentioned a Mr. and Mrs. Manoso ever in his life,'**_ Helen thought to herself as she smoothed down her apron.

Holding the tray of refreshments after making sure dinner was ready to dish up as soon as Frank got home, Helen entered the living room only to come face to face with the couple sitting on her plastic covered couch.

 _ **Shattered.**_

The tray and tea pot made of fine china shattered on the floor once Helen got a good look at the woman sitting in front of her.

The woman that had Francis W. Plum's hair.

And she had his firm, angled face.

 _ **The same crystal blue eyes of her beloved husband.**_

"Helen, Helen!" Edna slapped her daughter's face bringing her around. She'd fainted dead away the second she got a look at the visitors.

"Wh-wha-what happened?" Helen asked no one in particular.

Sitting up with her mother's help, Helen kept her eyes firmly on the couple in front of her.

Was the look on the woman's face due to her current predicament of having china broken around her?

Or was there something else making her stare defiantly into Helen's eyes?

 _ **Everyone heard the slam of the car door and Frank's voice when he came inside his home.**_

"Helen, do we have company?"

 _ **Time stood still.**_

Frank came around the corner and face to face to the past he's always regretted walking away from when he was in the service. He knew instantly it was her.

"I've been looking for you for years. I've exhausted every Army connection I have and here you are, out of the blue. My baby girl!" Frank exclaimed, holding his arms out for a hug from the complete stranger.

Glancing at her husband with his slightly tipped lips, the woman flew into Frank's arms.

 _ **"Daddy, I found you!"**_

"I'd almost given up hope. Especially when I heard your Mother died. Helen, come over here and meet the daughter I told you about before we were married. Remember Elizabeth who I was in love with? This is our daughter. I'm sorry honey; I don't even know your name. I just knew I had a daughter that has been lost to me for all these years, " Frank told her, as he motioned his wife over to the woman still encircled in his arms.

Tears were flowing down Frank Plum's face as he took in the beauty in front of him.

Small in stature, like her mother, yet he could see himself in her features as well. She had the same color hair, the same straight nose. The same sturdy jaw line. Her eyes were even the same shade of blue as his but the shape was her Mother's.

His lost love, Elizabeth.

"Mom gave me your middle name, well a version of it anyway. I'm now Stephanie Francesca Manoso and this is my husband, Carlos."

 _ **x0x0x000x0x0x0xx0x0x0x**_

 _ **A/N.**_ These characters belong to Janet Evanovich.

The pleasure of twisting of a knife into the heart of Helen Plum is all mine, as well as a friend of mine who helped me flesh this story out.

Hope you enjoy this twisty tale of family.

And many thanks to my beta - without her red pen this would totally not be readable. Thanks Ms. Shelley!

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Evil Cackle of Laughter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not Possible!**

 _Previously:_

Tears were flowing down Frank Plum's face as he took in the beauty in front of him.

Small in stature, like her mother, yet he could see himself in her features as well. She had the same color hair, the same straight nose. The same sturdy jaw line. Her eyes were even the same shade of blue as his but the shape was her Mother's.

His lost love, Elizabeth.

"Mom gave me your middle name, well a version of it anyway. I'm now Stephanie Francesca Manoso and this is my husband, Carlos."

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0**

Everyone took careful note of Helen's blank face as she stood rooted to the spot, unable to walk forward and meet her husband's first child.

Living in _Denial Land_ all these years while married to Frank gave her hope that over time, the reconciliation her husband had hoped for would never happen. She continually lied to herself about the woman Frank had supposedly loved before she had met him. In Helen's own mind, there had been no one in his heart before her, no one he had loved _more_ than her. Her brain refused to accept the actual reality and this person standing here, looking just like her husband and claiming to be his long lost daughter, could not exist because there wasn't anyone before Helen. They had a daughter and her name was Valerie. This _person_ was obviously pulling some sort of scam.

"Perhaps it would be best if you came to _our_ home, Mr. Plum. We arrived unannounced, dropping in like we're family," Carlos offered while he subtly absorbed the anxiety he could feel coming off Stephanie in waves. The venom shooting in her direction from Helen Plum's eyes was making his wife supremely uncomfortable. He thought it would be in everyone's best interests to end this 'reunion' for the time being. They had someone to go home to and by looking around this house, he could tell it was 'anything but a home.'

"Nonsense!" Frank exclaimed. "I just found my baby girl and you _are_ family. _**You both are my family.**_ I would really love for you to stay for a while. We have so much to discuss! I want to know _everything_ that has happened in your life that I've missed."

"Well, you see Daddy," Steph said, glancing surreptitiously at Helen's face, "we have a son at home that we should get back to, so why don't you enjoy your evening here with your family and we'll catch up tomorrow? You can come to our house and meet your grandson. I understand your daughter, Valerie, has two girls, so now you have three grandchildren to spoil."

Although Frank was excited to learn he had another grandchild, he could no longer ignore the tension in the room or that it was mostly coming from his wife. The blatant anger radiating from her every pore brought his head around. He gave her a hard stare before saying," Helen, please come over so I can introduce you to my daughter Stephanie Francesa Manoso, and her husband Carlos. They are my _**new family.**_ And, _**in my home,**_ will always be welcomed, is that understood?"

Helen stood rooted to the spot even after her husband declared his _new_ family. She didn't move until her own mother, Edna pushed her not-so-gently towards the newest member of the Plum family.

She didn't mean to, but the hateful words started flowing and the tone couldn't be described as anything but _harsh_ as Helen began a rant she really should have kept buried deep inside. "Tell me, just how is it that you came into my husband's life _now?_ Who helped you find him? Do you have proof he's biologically your father? Things like this can certainly be faked in this day and age, can't they? Do you want money? Is that what this is about?"

In her mind she knew she'd gone too far yet couldn't seem to stop herself. "Why didn't you leave well enough alone? We have appearances to uphold here in the neighborhood so how will this look to everyone I associate with? A child born to my husband but not by me? A _bastard_ child...born out of wedlock...that's what they'll say. That's what they'll _call_ you. Do you enjoy ruining other people's lives with unfounded accusations?"

Stephanie leapt up from the couch, ready to bolt but her husband latched onto her wrist and pulled her back into his chest as he slowly stood to his full six-foot height. He held her close, his hands resting firmly on her waist and looked directly into the very jealous eyes of Helen Plum. Most people would flinch at the fire behind his deep brown gaze and it was with great satisfaction that Carlos saw the woman do just that.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Plum," he said in a seemingly polite tone over Stephanie's head but everyone in the room could hear the steel in his voice. The man was angry and Frank's instincts told him this was a man no one would want to piss off. "None of this concerns you, but out of respect for my wife's father I'll answer your questions. Stephanie's grandparents and indeed her own Mother made it possible for her to hire the best security and private investigating company in the world. I happen to own that company, a multi-million dollar business, and we specialize in finding and reuniting children with their biological parents and grandparents, and because of the savvy investing she's done over the years, has her own money as well. I assure you the DNA evidence is quite enough to prove Frank's parentage and I will have someone deliver the paperwork to you shortly if you need documented proof. As far as what people think or what they might say...I can honestly tell you, we could _not_ care _any_ less." He glanced down at his wife and she gave him a quick nod of agreement before adding her own parting words.

"I want nothing to do with _**you or your family.**_ I'm here to meet and get to know my Daddy and nothing more."

She wanted to say something to her Father, but Stephanie was so upset no more words would come so she moved out of Carlos' grip and headed toward the door. He followed his wife instinctively, automatically guiding her with his hand at the small of her back. Turning to Mr. Plum, who had followed them to the door, Carlos handed him a card saying, "Here are our personal numbers and our address, perhaps it would be best for you to call and visit us elsewhere."

Frank slipped the card into his pocket and then gently laid his hand on his daughter's shoulder, turning her around.

"I want you to know that I'm so glad to finally meet my flesh and blood. Your mother meant _everything_ to me and you were conceived in absolute love which I still feel, to this day, in my heart. I'm so happy to know you're in Trenton. I'll be calling you soon but do you happen to have a picture of my grandson I could have, to keep with me, and could you tell me his name?"

"Of course, Daddy!" Stephanie said with a big smile. "I have one right here." She dug around in her purse and came out holding a photograph of her son. "Carlos and I decided to name him Armand Francis Manoso. Armand means 'soldier' in French. Of course you know my Mère was French, and since you and my husband were both soldiers in the Army, we thought it would be perfect to represent both families," Steph explained as she handed her Daddy the picture of his grandson.

"He looks like you, Carlos, but with my chin. He's beautiful, baby girl. Thank you so much for finding me. I've decided to take a few days off from driving my cab and I would love to come over and spend time with you and your family, would that be alright?" Frank asked tentatively.

No one missed the loud, scoffing snort which erupted from Helen's throat at that question. How dare he make plans to meet his grandson without her and way from their _home._

"Of course, Mr. Plum. My business is Rangeman, as it says on the card, and please feel free to call and come by anytime you wish. Here is a special fob to get _**you**_ into the enclosed parking garage and up to our penthouse. _**You**_ are welcome anytime." Ranger ended his sentence by pulling Frank into a hug.

 _Just like a Son-in-Law would._

Frank returned the embrace and took his daughter into his arms, thanking her once again for finding him.

"See you soon, Daddy," Steph said her eyes dismissing the glare coming from Helen Plum's beady eyes.

Closing the door behind the couple, Frank couldn't help but stare down into the picture of his grandson.

He'd wanted to find his first-born more than anything in the world and now that he had, it was a double prize to discover he had a grandson as well. He could not be happier but that good mood was instantly deflated by the childless stomping of his wife's foot.

 _ **Helen let loose her thoughts on the subject and Frank's stomach began to churn.**_

"Frank! Are you insane? You can't be involved with _those people._ Armand? What kind of a name is that? And who speaks French in this neighborhood? _**No One!**_ I'm sure the _calls_ will start once I turn the phone back on. Everyone will want to know who it was that came to visit today. _ **What will I tell them?"**_

Striding over to her husband, Helen snatched the picture from Frank's hand and ripped it in two pieces, letting them flutter to the floor as she walked back into the kitchen exclaiming over her shoulder, "Now our chicken dinner is ruined thanks to _**that couple."**_

X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0

Many thanks go to Janet Evanovich for creating these wonderful people, except for Armand Francis Manoso, he's mine.

Shelley, once again you rock as a beta. Right along with your little red marker.

:)

Thanks for reading this little AR/AU of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**You Can't Just Leave Me.**_

 **FRANK POV.**

As a man, I'd been raised to never ever strike a woman. However, I came pretty damn close to slapping the crap out of my wife when she tore my Grandson's picture in two.

Having to bend down and scoop up the pieces damn near broke my heart and my temper all at once.

 _How did I get into such a mess?_

It's time I had a talk with my wife about her attitude. She, along with Edna and the rest of Helen's family had known from the very beginning I loved someone before her. My beloved Elizabeth was my first love and unfortunately, couldn't be my last, and if Helen's actions were any indication, _she_ wouldn't be either.

Now, I admit, Helen wasn't everyone's cup of tea but she kept a good house with her parents and the time we spent with them was mostly over cards and coffee after Sunday services.

It was one of those times when I'd stayed for Sunday dinner and when I knew I'd soon be asking for her hand in marriage that Harry Mazur had asked me what my _intentions_ were towards their daughter. I assured them I would take care of and love their daughter, but _someone else would always have my heart and soul._

Harry understood me perfectly, and Edna agreed that it was best to move on with my life but she let her own daughter know that the choice was hers and asked her if she was sure she wanted to come in second place for my affections. And since I'd recently learned my brief union with Elizabeth had produced a child, Edna also brought up what it could be like if my daughter was to show up back in my life. I did let them know I was still getting information about Stephanie, who I one day hoped to bring back in my life.

Helen agreed right there on the spot that she would gladly accept and welcome _any_ child of mine into our lives. Obviously she had been less than truthful.

I can't and won't ever forget about Stephanie's mother. She was my... _ **everything**_ and sometimes I still have a hard time reconciling the fact she's gone. I wish I had done more to try and find her before it was too late. The army bounced me around so much that the letters she wrote to me sometimes arrived months after she'd written them and some I suspected never reached me at all, because I knew she would never have kept the conceving and birth of our daughter a secret.

When I got out of the service, the letters stopped completely and I spent the better part of two years trying to get in contact with her or her family but the last known address and number I had for them was no longer valid and after I exhausted every option I could think of, I went to my best friend, Joe Juniak. He was the chief of police at the time and I was hoping he could help, or knew someone who could. I gave him every scrap of information I had on Elizabeth and her parents, the places we went together, all the little details I could think of but they only led to dead end after dead end.

Finally, after I had nearly given up hope, Joe, who had just been elected the new Mayor of Trenton, called me into his office to tell me he'd found her...but the bloom of hope quickly shriveled away when he slid a copy of her death certificate across his enormous mahogany desk. Elizabeth had died after a drunk driver plowed into her as she was crossing the street...that was a blow that nearly brought me to my knees, but the biggest shock had been learning our love had produced a daughter.

Stephanie was almost six years old before I even knew she existed and I was just about to propose to Helen, who talked non-stop about wanting to start a family, yet I begged Joe to try and contact Elizabeth's parents and see if we could arrange a meeting. He did his best, but her parents wouldn't allow it. They told Joe they'd tried contacting me for several years and since I never answered any of the letters they sent, they concluded I didn't want to have anything to do with my child.

I tried to explain through Joe and the lawyers they'd hired that I never received any letters and hadn't even known about Stephanie and if I would have, I'd have found a way to be a part of her life but they were adamant I stay away. Joe said he thought they were probably afraid I would try and take her from them. Meanwhile, I was going through with getting married and directly after our wedding, Helen became pregnant with our daughter Valerie. I was happy to at least be a part of _one_ of my daughter's life, but every time I looked at Valerie's little face, I was filled with a great sadness for the daughter it looked like I would never know. The only thing that kept the grief at bay was the random updates I was lucky to receive on my baby girl, Stephanie. Her grandparents had reluctantly agreed to keep me posted on her well-being through Joe Juniak. They wrote to him, not frequently enough for me, but at least I got some little tidbits of info. Stephanie was thriving with them and my mind warred constantly with pride and sadness at each life update. And then nothing until the full-grown and married woman showed up on my door step.

But I never gave up hope. Every year on her birthday, I went to church to light a candle for God to watch over my precious child and bring her back into my life. And every year that passed without a reunion, Helen got more vocal about her lack of faith in finding Stephanie. The last several she's openly scoffed at the idea of my _other_ daughter ever seeking me out. " _As if that will ever happen, Frank. You need to give up this dream once and for all."_

I have to admit now that I settled for who would keep me company, not because we had a wonderful romance. I had a great love once...now it was more or less just a companionship Helen and I shared.

As Valerie grew up, I made sure she knew she had an older sister living in France and once she surprised me by asking when she would get to meet her. Helen's lips thinned in distaste and before I could answer she told her, " _Nonsense Valerie! You're our daughter and will always be our only child."_ She spent several hours ironing after that and eventually Val and I took to talking about her big sister out of her Mother's earshot.

And so life went on for me like that. After I retired from the Post Office, I had to keep busy and out of the house. I did volunteer cab driving just to get out of the place I laid my head. It was never a home, not to me anyway. Having Edna move in was a Godsend; she knew I needed a _buffer_ between her daughter and myself.

Now, in the blink of an eye, my first-born is in my life and has brought a husband and son with her. It's all that I ever wanted and more.

I turned after retrieving the picture only to see the back of my wife as she said, "Now our chicken dinner is ruined thanks to _that couple."_

Just like it was nothing to her at all that I have my daughter back, a Son-In-Law that is successful in his own right, and a Grandson.

A Grandson named after me, and she took my happiness away, just like that.

Like my life didn't matter.

 _But no more._

I tucked the precious picture into my wallet, careful not to wrinkle the pieces and saw Edna glaring at her daughter's backside.

A look of disgust was on her face as she said, "Helen Mazur Plum, do you realize what you're actions have done? We need to have a talk, and have it now, if you know what's good for you!"

Turning around, Helen had her hands on her hips and stared back defiantly at both of us. "I think I made myself clear on this _situation._ Nothing else needs to be said."

 **HELEN POV.**

I felt a deep satisfaction ripping that picture from Frank's hand, knowing what I did was wrong, but how on earth could he not see the pain this was causing _me,_ the mother of his child _?_ The only child that should matter, anyway _._ Now there is _another_ daughter, one that should never have been born, plus a Grandson? I don't think so, not in this town, in _my_ neighborhood, for _my_ friends to see and talk about.

 _Thankyouverymuch._

Seeing his _other_ daughter show up out of the blue, nearly knocked the air right from my lungs.

She looked _exactly_ like him. Even I could tell the DNA that _Carlos_ person, or whoever he is, offered to have delivered was unnecessary.

I never believed a word he said about that Elizabeth woman being his first love, _never._ Even my own parents listened to him go on and on over dinners at our family home, listening to him profess his love to a dead woman and a child he never even met.

But, I _did_ agree that _if_ his daughter showed up, I'd welcome her with open arms. I just didn't admit that I'd be imagining choking her with those arms.

Nope. I kept my mouth shut and did what all girls my age did. Got married and had a kid. Cooked and cleaned the house and took care of my husband and child, and for what? To see my life shatter just like my tea set did when his "first" child appeared on my door step?

It's like _our_ daughter doesn't even exist to him anymore. Does he even care that she and her husband, Steve, and the grandkids are moving to California in two weeks? She'll be clear across the country.

I've done my best with Valerie, helping her to become the perfect housewife to Steve, even going so far as to share my pot roast recipe with her.

But, this woman, this _new_ daughter now in my husband's life? She doesn't look like a housewife. I bet she doesn't even cook...but she does appear like she can handle anything and everything else in the world.

I admit the word Rangeman did give me pause. I had heard that name from my Burg Luncheon Club we have each week. Some of the neighborhood husbands used their services for security, but mainly it was a company used for helping abandoned Mothers track down the _unsuitable_ men who'd been nothing more, apparently, than sperm donors for child support payments. At least that is what I'd heard. Husbands or boyfriends from our neighborhood leaving the mothers for various reasons, which was when Rangeman was called in, making sure the court system got them the compensation they deserved for their children. All in all, a noble business. But, when _my_ business became _their_ business,I drew the line by tearing up that picture. No one was taking my granddaughters place in Frank's life.

 _No. One._

Seeing Frank given a _**fob**_ and their address where _he is_ allowed to visit and see his own flesh and blood is just like a knife in my heart. My worst nightmare has come true and while my dinner is ruined beyond saving, now my mother tells me we're about to have a talk, if I know what's good for me.

"Really Mother? About what? My dinner is dried out and it's all because of two people coming into my home and making claims, handing out cards and pictures. Pray tell, how is that going to help me fix our meal?"

" **Sit down, Helen, and don't say a word until I'm done talking, understand?"**

Frank's voice took on such scary quality I'd never heard before.

Not even when I ran up charges on our credit cards did he ever use such a tone with me.

Inwardly, I was seething at his bossiness. Whatever it was he was going to say to me, I'd just agree to get it over with... _or so I thought._

 _"_ **I have never been so disappointed in your behavior in all the years we've known each other and have been married.** Your parents, as well as you and I, sat at this very table when I told you about my past. The love I had for Elizabeth encompassed my whole heart and soul. Finding out she died damn near killed me. I was a shell of a man but knowing we created a child from our love kept me living. I made no secret of that fact to you and your family. You yourself agreed to welcome my child back into my life, if it ever happened. _**It's time to own up to what you've done.**_ Telling our own child Valerie about the _utter nonsense of her older sister_ to jeering at me when I went to light a candle on Stephanie's birthday each year, praying for her to come back into my life."

Frank's face became redder and redder with each statement he made to me.

I tried to speak up, to defend myself, until Frank pointed his finger at me and said, " _ **Don't you dare start your holier-than-thou crap on me.**_ I finally found my first child, and I am so grateful for Mr. Manoso for bringing her home to me. Now, _my first daughter,_ and her family, will have an important role in _my_ life _,_ _ **not yours**_ _._ You've made yourself perfectly clear, now it's my turn."

Watching with widening eyes, I saw Frank take out his cell phone and the card his "son-in-law" gave him as he made a call.

"Hello baby girl...is the offer of coming over to get to know you still open this late at night? Also...if it's not too much of an imposition, I'd like to stay there with you and your family for awhile...Thanks honey, I'll be there shortly."

After disconnecting, Frank slid both the card and phone back in his pocket while glaring at me.

For the first time this evening, dread was beginning to grow deep in my chest. Glancing over at my mother, I couldn't help but see a gleam in her eye. She'd always taken up for Frank and his _love story_ when we were courting, why should it be any different now?

Frank held my gaze with his angry eyes and said the words I vowed never to cause him to say.

"Helen, until you show proper manners towards _**my family**_ I'll be staying somewhere else. Do not try to call me, or call my Son-in-law's business. I know you too well so let it be. Either way, I'm leaving so I can have the time I need to myself and to get to know my Grandson, daughter and her husband."

My head started shaking back and forth.

No.

 _No._

 _ **Just No.**_ "You Can't Just Leave me over this! Surely you'll be back where you belong. What will everyone say about this mess in our family? Please Frank, stay and see what's right before your eyes. I love you; I only said what I did to point out the fact that you have a daughter already. She's _our_ daughter, did you forget about her now that you're going to stay with your _other_ daughter?"

"Maybe next time, Helen, you'll think before you speak." And with those words ringing in my ears, my husband left me, Helen Elena Mazur Plum, all alone and sitting at the table with my own mother, who was openly laughing at my behavior.

I had to leave when she started in with the "I told you so," speech. I pushed up from the table where I'd been forced to sit, and headed for the pantry. I was sure I still had a bottle of Jack Daniels hidden behind the box of chocolate cake mix.

"That's right, Helen," I heard my mother's screechy voice as I scoured the pantry. "Drink your problems away because that always works out so well."

My fist closed around the half-empty bottle and I pulled it to my chest while I rolled my eyes. She didn't know what I was going through. It wasn't her life that was being torn to shreds. Ignoring her, I took my whiskey and headed for the basement stairs. A little of the amber liquid dribbled onto my crisp white shirt as I tried to take a drink while descending into the basement.

Frank was going to regret this, I was sure. Especially after I finally destroyed what I'd hidden down here. I headed over to the dryer and set the bottle down briefly so I could pull the appliance out from the wall. Once I got it far enough I removed the loose brick from the wall and reached into the open space behind it.

Pulling out the stacks of yellowing letters, I grabbed the bottle and curled up onto the floor with my drink. There were dozens of them. The first were from that _woman,_ his first _love._ The thought alone was enough to make the whiskey come back up my throat, but then there were the ones from his parents after she died, and good riddance if you ask me, the ones where they begged him to come to France and meet his daughter. _**The nerve of them!**_ He was _my_ husband, the father of _my_ daughter. He didn't need anyone else in his life.

I'd been lucky I'd been at Frank's mother's house when the first box arrived from the army; it contained all the letters that _Elizabeth_ person had written to him. The one where she told him about being pregnant and several after the child was born. It was many years later when it had finally got there, apparently some mix up with the Army records, and so I kept them from him. What good would it do, so long after, for him to know?

I should have destroyed them on the spot, but for some reason I couldn't do it. I convinced his mother not to mention it and she called me every time anything new arrived...and then suddenly they stopped and I thought I was free of the nonsense.

But then _she_ had to show up and ruin everything.

 _ **Why Me?**_

 _ **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0**_

 _ **A/N. Thank you Janet Evanovich for creating such interesting characters to write about. Most of all, thank you for reading and leaving your thoughts. You have some challenging questions in your reviews that are much appreciated.**_

 _ **And my dear friend ShellSueD, yes I do hear you cursing when you get each chapter but your red pen changes what I send you into something the readers enjoy even more. Plus you are fluent in MargaretSpeak, and know where I'm headed before I even get there...cheeky grin.**_

So, who do YOU the reader think will find the letter's?

Will Helen destroy them before anyone knows, in her drunkard state? Will Edna or Frank come back downstairs for something? Or how about Val, wanting to see her Mother, only to discover all about her big sister, the one Helen denies to this day?

 _ **Let me know your thoughts please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**You Reap What You Sow**_

 _ **Previously: Helen POV**_

I should have destroyed them on the spot, but for some reason I couldn't do it. I convinced his mother not to mention it and she called me every time anything new arrived...and then suddenly they stopped and I thought I was free of the nonsense.

But then _she_ had to show up and ruin everything.

 _ **Why Me?**_

 _ **x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

When I discovered the bank account in Steve's name, and _only_ Steve's name, I was completely floored. We didn't have separate accounts, hadn't since before we were married, and I didn't know what to do so I called my best friend from High School, Mary Lou. She was head of the bookkeeping department at her husband's business and I hoped she could dig deeper for me and find out what was going on.

What she uncovered was all the money that was _**supposed**_ to be for our new house in California had now disappeared into this _single_ account of his.

I was near tears as I headed to my parents house. I needed some one-on-one time with Mom and Dad so I could get their advice on what to do. Because she's the best, Mary Lou invited the girls over to her house for a sleepover so I could take the time I needed. Lord only knows where my _husband_ was tonight.

Shaking my head in disbelief at the whole fucked up situation, I found myself whispering my Mother's Mantra, _**Why Me?**_ She always used that classic when she was frustrated with anything, really. Whenever Grandma hears it, she says, " _Don't pay any attention to your Mother, she's going through the change is all,"_ which usually makes me snort out a laugh and Mom will roll her eyes at the both of us.

Actually the more I thought about my Mother, I was kind of hoping only Daddy would be home. Mom will probably ask me what it is _I_ did to cause my husband to hide money, because of course, it could only be _my_ fault, but as I glanced at the dashboard clock, I knew I'd have to deal with the whole family. It was well past dinner time and my parents never went anywhere after dinner.

I let out a huge sigh when I pulled into the driveway remembering how Mother can get. For years I listened to her browbeating Daddy about his quest to find his first-born daughter. I thought it would be cool to have a big sister and got excited about the possibility of meeting her. Daddy and I used to talk about it frequently, well we _tried_ to. It got harder over time with Mother always eavesdropping. " _You're our only child Valerie! Stop listening to that nonsense your Father is spouting."_ The last time we talked about it that is what she'd said and it must be a built in Burg thing, Mother's having supersonic hearing, because we should have been well out of her range. Either that or she was becoming psychic and just _knew_ I was once again peppering Daddy with questions about Elizabeth and his quest to find my big sister.

I still held out hope that we'd get to meet her someday. It was so romantic for me to hear about Daddy having a first love, in the midst of war. Like the stuff you read in storybooks, a fairytale come to life.

Hopefully Daddy can help me make sense of what Steve's done. Frankly, it looks like I'll be moving back home so it's a good thing there is a spare bedroom for me and the girls.

In all my musings of the past, it took me a few minutes to realize Daddy's car wasn't in the driveway. That is very strange. He's always home, especially at this time of night, and it's Tuesday, which means roast chicken night, and that's his absolute favorite, so why wasn't he home?

Silently entering the house I grew up in, I couldn't help noticing a few things.

Mom was nowhere to be found and Grandma left a note on the table, evidently for Mom, as it said: _**you reap what you sow, Helen. Hope you're happy now.**_

I wondered what _that comment_ meant. I know Grandma and Mom don't have the best of a relationship, but usually they got along so I didn't know what to make of it.

The kitchen table was set, but clearly dinner had not been served and the kitchen was such a mess, something Mother _never_ allowed, it got me on edge, worrying something had happened to one of them. I reached in my pocket and hit speed dial for Daddy.

"Hey, pumpkin what's going on with my youngest tonight? Aren't you and Steve supposed to be packing for the big move to California?" I heard excitement in his voice as he continued on without allowing me to respond. "Val, I've got good news, but honey, why are you calling me so late?"

"Daddy, I'm at the house and something's not right. Can you come home _please and help me figure it out?_ Grandma left a note that scares me and I'm afraid to look any further, so I'll wait out in the car for you. _**Hurry, Daddy."**_

"I'll be there right away, Val. Go sit in the car and lock the doors, but bring the note with you and what does it say, exactly?" The reassuring tone I grew up with gave me the strength to go and lock myself in the car.

I recited Grandma's note to Mom and he hung up after a beat of silence. I really needed him, not only to listen to my problems with my husband, but to help me find out what's going on with Mom and what the note means.

Headlights flashed in my rear view mirror ten minutes later and I hurried to the comfort of my Daddy's arms. When he opened them to envelop me in a hug, he asked, "What's wrong Pumpkin? What has your _husband_ done this time?" He always knew something was wrong without me having to say and he'd disapproved of Steve from the very first time they met. Oh how I wish I would have listened to him instead of Mother, who could only tell me he was my last chance at being a wife and mother.

Daddy led me by the hand to our front porch swing, drying my eyes wiht the immaculate handkerchief my Mother always starched and ironed for him. "Tell me, pumpkin. Tell me what's going on."

I wiped my eyes and blew my nose into his handkerchief before I confessed my husband's sin. "Steve took all our money from our bank account, the money for our house and what we were going to use for the move to California. He's put it all in an account that's only in _his_ name so I can't access it and I can't find him anywhere! I need help to figure it all out. Do you know of anyone that can help me and the girls? Mary Lou found the bank account but within 24 hours, it was emptied out," I added on a sob, saturating his handkerchief even more.

"Pumpkin, the good news I have is going to help us both. _**Your big sister came to the house tonight!**_ She lives here in Trenton, plus her husband helps _**Mothers and Children**_ just like you, Angie and Mary Alice. And, you have a nephew for the girls to play with. I don't know his age, but here," Frank said taking out his beloved Grandson's picture from his wallet. "Your mother was so mad she ripped his picture in two, right from my hand! Let me call Carlos and see what we can get started on tonight, honey. And don't worry, everything happens for a reason, haven't I told you that before?"

I just sat there, not really hearing Daddy on the phone, staring transfixed at the handsome little boy's picture in my hand.

I could hardly wait to meet my big sister, nephew and brother-in-law.

"Now, lets go inside and see what we can do about finding out what's going on. I'm sure your Mother's fine, but I don't want you to worry about her." Daddy took my hand and together we walked into the living room.

Making our way into the kitchen, I pointed to the basement door which was standing wide open. "I never noticed that door being open...maybe she's just down there doing laundry."

We heard a loud noise come up the stairs from the basement and Daddy took my hand again. Slowly, we made our way to the steps. A groan of pain sounded and we picked up the pace. Surely Mother was alright, but that sound had both our hearts clenching with worry.

 _Something wasn't right._

 _ **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

A/N Thanks to Janet for allowing us to play with these characters.

Many more thanks to Shelley for taking time from her busy life to help me out with all my chapters. Even though the bright red pen hurts my eyes, you do get the finished product so it's well worth it.

 _ **Cheeky grin.**_

Next chapter will introduce a new OC to the mix as a mystery is happening and only Inspector Matt can help Ranger and his men out with this one.

Matt is a real life person on our Facebook group Babe and Plum Family Challenge board. Plus, he writes for JE. Just because he's a _**Cupcake**_ makes it that more interesting to put him in a **BABE** story, don't you think?

Interested?

Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Inspector Matt**_

 **Previously: VAL POV.**

We heard a loud noise come up the stairs from the basement and Daddy took my hand again. Slowly, we made our way to the steps. A groan of pain sounded and we picked up the pace. Surely Mother was alright, but that sound had both our hearts clenching with worry.

 _Something wasn't right._

 **x0x0x00x0x0x00x0x0x00x0**

Inspector Matt MacDonald had a particular skillset and his success rate for solving cases of the most difficult nature meant his assistance was _always_ in high demand.

He didn't keep an office per se, preferring to stay as mobile as possible so it was easy to move seamlessly from case to case, but he did have a PO Box where one could send payment for services rendered and a 24 hour answering service for the rare emergency occasions when he couldn't be reached on his mobile phone. He had a small studio flat no one in their right mind would ever call a home, but it had a bed, a bathroom and a fridge, which suited him just fine. He only slept there when he couldn't find a warm bed and an even warmer woman willing to share hers. Although, when he was working, which was most of the time, he preferred to keep to himself and only surface in public when he was needed, or if he was looking for trouble. He was good at getting into trouble.

It was a struggle when he first began his private crime solving career and he'd taken on any case that came his way, even ones where the client couldn't afford more than a few euros but now that he'd honed his expertise over the years to become the best of the best at what he did, his rates were such that only the upper income citizens of Ireland and surrounding areas could afford him.

Sometimes, just because deep down he was a good guy, he would still take on the occasional pro bono case to keep himself grounded and his conscience clear, though some would say he never had a conscience to begin with.

He was well known in the criminal underworld of Belfast for being relentless and ruthless in hunting down his prey and most of the nefarious evildoers would turn tail and run at the mere mention of his name. _It was good to be feared._

Smiling slightly at the thought, his blank face fell back into place as his phone rang through the sound system of his car. He hit the button to answer as he down-shifted to take the next turn. His spine straightened at the decidedly feminine voice who asked for _Mr. MacDonald._ With females it usually meant trouble. Fortunately, he enjoyed trouble of several varying degrees.

"Ye got him lass. With whom do I owe the honour of speaking?"

"My name is Stephanie Manoso. I believe you are familiar with my husband Carlos, although you probably know him as Ranger. He tells me you've worked together a few time and suggested I give you a call."

"Ah, so Manoso finally tied the knot? I do recall helping yer husband out of a tight spot or two over the years, but pray tell, how may I be of service to _you,_ lass?" He kept his voice evenly modulated, but Inspector Matt, or just Matt as he preferred to be called, had a glint of humor sparking in his blue eyes. Just the _thought_ of Manoso being married was enough to bring a tilt to the lips of his otherwise blank face.

"I insisted on being the one to call you, and if you have time and access to your bank account, you'll see a significant increase in your balance _,_ enough to cover your expenses for one month of your time. Rangeman and I find ourselves needing your _services_ and _advice."_

"I take it I'm on speaker phone then lass, as you American's like to call it? One of our more _legally gray and morally right escapades,_ is that correct, Manoso?"

Ranger's clipped voice came over Inspector Matt's phone, making him pay closer attention to just how strained his comrade-in-arms sounded.

"Correct. Steph insisted on being the one to pay you, over _my_ objections, and Hector personally wired it to your account this morning. You will also find a first class ticket waiting for you in that shithole of an apartment you have in Belfast."

"Hey, first off," he objected, "It's a perfectly respectable shithole and second, Hector? _The_ Hector?The one who'd just as soon slit your throat than put up with your nonsense… _that_ Hector?" Inspector Matt sat even straighter at the mention of the infamous Hector.

A grunt of assent was all Ranger allowed in return so he tried a different approach.

"Are you still living in the Godforsaken ' _Armpit of the World'_ New Jersey, Lad?"

Ranger ignored the quip about his home state and replied, "All the information you need is waiting for you and just so you know, _Inspector Matt,_ Hector is my wife's partner and her best friend and when Steph says jump, we ask how high. Get here quickly, MacDonald."

"Aye aye, lad. No need to panic, see ye soon old friend. And, yeah I called you _old_."

They disconnected simultaneously and both men let out a sigh of relief now that contact had been established.

Ranger pulled his wife out of the chair she'd been occupying during the call and settled her onto his lap where she immediately found her favorite spot on his neck and began gifting him with tiny nips and kisses. Thoroughly enjoying the attention, he speared his fingers in her hair and softly stroked her curls while he mildly protested the involvement of Matt. He probably shouldn't have brought him up, but Stephanie's eyes had begun to well up and he would do anything to keep those tears from falling.

"Babe, I really wish you'd let Rangeman handle this with Steve. I know you want the absolute best for your sister, but Matt's just as busy as we are. And did you really need to pay for it all yourself? I told you what's my money is now _our_ money and Matt's rates are exorbitantly high, so will you at least let me pay for his hotel and car rental?"

"Nonsense, he's worth every penny and then some. Val needs our help and I want the best for her. You did say Inspector Matt is the _best."_

A soft knock sounded on Ranger's office door, interrupting their conversation, and before he could tell Ella to enter, the door burst open and their son Armand appeared, speaking a mile a minute in flawless French.

"Maman! Papa! Que faites-vous? Est grand-père vient de visiter de nouveau bientôt?" ** ("Mommy! Daddy! What are you doing? Is Grandpa coming to visit again soon?")

Little Frankie, as he was called by everyone, fired question after question at his parents and lunged for his Mom, who swept him easily into her arms as if he weighed nothing at all.

As soon as Frankie entered the room, Carlos morphed from _Ranger_ back into _Daddy_ instantly. He marveled watching his wife holding their son, who looked so much like him he sometimes felt he was peering into a mirror and seeing his younger self.

"Yes son," Ranger answered and the two Manoso men smiled at each other. "We're hoping he comes back soon. He's sorry you weren't here when he stopped by earlier. He was pretty excited to meet his namesake and yes, before you ask, we made sure he has a picture of you. Why don't we go back upstairs and you can tell us all about your day spent with Tia Ella and the school work you've been working on over dinner." Stephanie lowered Frankie back to the floor and the Manoso family headed, hand in hand, for the elevator that lead to their penthouse apartment.

Her phone rang the second they stepped into the car and Steph answered with a quick greeting. "Hi Daddy," she replied after hearing Frank Plum's voice. "I have so much to tell you. After you told us your suspicions about Valerie's husband, Ranger and I got to work and...what? Oh, of course the offer is still open. You can come anytime, but I really hope you can bring Valerie with you after you finish up there at your house. We're about to have dinner and two more at the table won't be a problem...wait...say that again... _ **You Found What?"**_

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox_

 **A/N.**

 **Many thanks to Janet for the usage of her characters.**

 **Thank you, Ms. Shelley, for the magic you work on each chapter I send you. The 'MargaretSpeak' you can translate just as easily** **as I used Google Translate for Armand speaking to his parents.**

 **So now I have two OC's here, Armand Francis Manoso, and Inspector Matt, who interestingly enough changed his language himself before I sent this to Shelley to clean it up and make it readable. Matt is now writing 'Inspector Matt's pov and all his interactions!**

 **Facebook can be an interesting source of meeting new people, and through the group I've met a cheeky Lad himself from Ireland, his name is Matt. Plus, Matt loved the actor who played Joe in the OFTM movie. (gag)...hence the Inspector Matt being the OC I created with his help.**

 _ **TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Confessions**

x0x0x00x0x0x00xx0x0

Previously... **Steph POV.**

Her phone rang the second they stepped into the car and Steph answered with a quick greeting. "Hi Daddy," she replied after hearing Frank Plum's voice. "I have so much to tell you. After you told us your suspicions about Valerie's husband, Ranger and I got to work and...what? Oh, of course the offer is still open. You can come anytime, but I really hope you can bring Valerie with you after you finish up there at your house. We're about to have dinner and two more at the table won't be a problem...wait...say that again... _ **You Found What?"**_

x0x0x00x00x0x00x0xx

Hearing the intense tone of his wife's voice, Ranger slipped instinctively back into protective mode and scooped his son up back into his arms.

"Yes, get here as soon as you can. As Carlos and I discussed with you earlier, we will help you and Val any way we can. Use your fob to get in the garage and the second one will lead you right to the seventh floor. We will see you soon, and tell Val she's welcome here too and the cost will not be an issue."

 _"Babe..."_ That word could mean anything at all but Stephanie had learned long ago to decipher her husband's one word responses so he didn't need to voice the questions she could see in his eyes.

"We're going to need to increase _Inspector Matt's_ fee for investigating what is turning out to be a more of a mess than we thought. Daddy and Val discovered something and he's chomping at the bit to find out everything Helen has kept from him. When she _sobers up_ , is the way he put it."

Speaking out loud while getting her thoughts together, Ranger listened carefully to her mumbling, "Honestly, I don't know much about that _woman_ Daddy's married to but if he's shaken this much, it has to be something epic."

The elevator dinged and just as the little family was getting off, Ella came out of their penthouse. Hugging the woman that meant so much to her, Steph thanked her and told her about the _two_ extra guests who would be arriving but that she was fully capable of managing the place settings and not to worry about a thing, when Ella started fussing.

"Goodnight Ella, you and Luis have a wonderful evening," a grinning Steph said as Armand reached for his _Tia Ella_ to hug tight. Releasing his son into his aunt's arms also brought a smile to Ranger's face.

x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00xx0

 **Val POV.**

We heard a loud noise come up the stairs from the basement and Daddy took my hand again. Slowly, we made our way to the steps. A groan of pain sounded and we picked up the pace. Surely Mother was alright, but that sound had both our hearts clenching with worry.

The open basement door was beckoning to us and keeping my hand firmly in his, we both descended the stairs. At the bottom, when our feet hit the hard, cold cement, we discovered my Mother _attempting_ to sit up from where she'd apparently passed out on the floor. I noticed her usual bottle of Jack Daniel's, lying on its side, completely empty.

Strewn around her were envelopes, and to my eye, the letters that had been inside them. Daddy let out a small gasp at the sight of his obviously intoxicated wife and it drew her blood-shot eyes in our direction. Mother gave me a beseechingly look while saying only to me, "Val honey, it's not what it looks like. I mean I..."

"Save it Helen." The ice-cold tone in Daddy's voice made a shiver run down my spine. I saw him bend over and pick up a colorful piece of paper; it looked like one I myself had made and given him a long time ago. It was a poem with my baby footprints on it and I could recite the poem just as sure today as I could almost when I made it for him.

 _ **Walk With Me, Daddy**_

 _Walk alongside me, Daddy_

 _and hold my little hand._

 _I have so many things to learn_

 _that I don't yet understand._

 _Teach me things to keep me safe,_

 _from dangers every day._

 _Show me how to do my best,_

 _at home, at school, at play._

 _Every child needs a gentle hand,_

 _to guide them as they grow_

 _So walk alongside me, Daddy_

 _We have a long way to go._

 _ **To Daddy,**_

 _ **With all my love...Stephanie.**_

 _Only this one had been_ _made by my big sister._

 _It was my sister's footprints under the poem for all to see._

The horror at what my own Mother had done struck me hard. What kind of woman would do something like that? I suddenly felt like I didn't know the woman who raised me at all. Relief struck my heart as I thought of my own girls, Angie and Mary Alice. At least they knew they were loved by me.

"How on earth could you keep this from me? Look at all these papers here, letters from Elizabeth. The were for _me,_ not _you!_ The are all addressed to my Mother's house...what did you do, trick her into giving them to you and keeping it from me?"

I'd never seen that kind of anger on Daddy's face before and it scared me a little. He spun around and stepped away from Mother and me and pulled out his phone and a small white card. After punching in a number, I could hear him softly talking to someone. All I could do was stare at the sloppy drunk in front of me and wonder how this woman could possibly be my _Mother._ Our eyes were locked on one another and she opened her mouth, trying to speak, probably trying to justify what she'd done, but no words came out. She had to know, just as I did, that nothing could be the same between us now.

She couldn't be trusted at all, not anymore. Now the only people I could count on were Daddy and Grandma. I thought of the note Grandma had left on the table upstairs and now it finally made sense. _**You reap what you sow.**_

Snapping his phone shut, Daddy turned back to us and spoke in an icy monotone. " Come on Val, we're going where we can get some help for all _my_ problems and especially _yours._ You can meet your sister and we can both meet my namesake, Little Frankie. Rangeman will help us figure out your Steve _issues_ and this _mess_ here." He gestured to the lump of a woman on the floor.

Mother shrieked in horror, "How can you just leave me like this? I only did what I thought was the right thing to do. How on earth can _that_ woman name her child after _you,_ Frank Plum? You belong _here, in our home not anywhere else."_

Daddy and I picked up every piece of paper there was laying on the floor and turning our backs on her, and turning our backs on her, we headed for the stairs with all the things she'd hidden for all these years.

"Come back, Val! _You're the only daughter who matters!"_

Hearing my own mother's screechy, high-pitched voice gave me the courage to turn around and march back to her. The rage bubbled up inside me and spewed out into her face. "My children and I will never _ever_ be back to this house of _deception_ you've created. I can't believe that anyone could be this callous. You _knew,_ Mother for all these years that Daddy had a first love, and a daughter, yet you did this to him. You robbed him of _years_ he can never get back. He could have known her, he could have helped raise her and you stole that from me. And you stole _my_ chance to get to know my big sister. I hope you're happy now."

Hand in hand Daddy and I walked up the stairs without looking back at the woman I used to call my mother; it was a time for a change.

I only hope that Rangeman is as good as Daddy says it is. I need answers _quickly:_

Where did all the money go I worked so hard for?

Who is it that has been keeping my husband so busy?

And most of all, where in the _ever-living-hell_ is he?

Looking into the eyes of my Father, he laughed at hearing my mumbling. "You know honey, I've been around your sister and her husband and it seems to be a 'Plum' trait as Steph does the same thing. Both of my daughter's evidently say their thoughts out loud."

Chuckling to ourselves, we made our way to the family car. I had to ask my Dad the question that has been on my mind since finding the letters my own mother hid from him:

"What will happen to Mom now?"

"I really don't give a damn Val, not anymore. I have my _real_ family now and that's all that matters to me. Two beautiful daughters, Grand kids to spoil rotten, and Rangeman can figure out the rest. What more could a Father ask for?"

 _ **xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**_

A/N.

Thank you Janet E. for creating such wonderful characters, especially for all the BABES.

Shelley, I have no words to express my thanks for all your help in making this story come alive.

 _ **TBC**_

Next up: Inspector Matt makes his first appearance at Rangeman. But only after the sisters, kept apart by Helen Plum, finally meet. Um, I'm not done with Helen just yet...evil cackle of laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sisters United...

Previously:

Chuckling to ourselves, we made our way to the family car. I had to ask my Dad the question that has been on my mind since finding the letters my own mother hid from him:

"What will happen to Mom now?"

"I really don't give a damn Val, not anymore. I have my real family now and that's all that matters to me. Two beautiful daughters, Grand kids to spoil rotten, and Rangeman can figure out the rest. What more could a Father ask for?"

 **x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0**

The silence in the car was a comfort to both Frank and his youngest daughter; each was lost in their own emotions while thinking about what and _who_ they had just walked out on.

"Val, we'll find Steve so try not to worry about that. You've got Mary Alice and Angie to take care of. Plus, what I _do_ know about my son-in-law and your sister is nothing comes before family for them so it will all work out," Frank said to his youngest daughter.

As he assured Valerie everything would be fine, Frank was internally fuming over the time lost with his first love, Elizabeth. Having their love showing in the form of his oldest daughter just fueled that anger. **So much time lost.** Time he could never get back.

"I know Daddy; it's just hard to believe that Mother would do such a thing. I know Grandma Plum would never have ever kept things from you on purpose, so that means that she tricked her as well," Val responded as he drove them slowly out of the Burg, heading toward somewhere she'd never seen before in Trenton.

"I don't think I want to know anything else your Mother has done, Val." Frank kept his eyes on the road and they fell into silence again, each lost in their own thoughts about the woman who had betrayed them both. Valerie didn't speak again until Frank used his fob to enter the Rangeman garage and park his Buick.

"Where are we?"

"This is where your sister and her family are living. I haven't yet met my Grandson so this is our first time as a family to do so. Are you ready to do this, Pumpkin?"

Taking a deep breath, Val nodded while thinking, ' _What if we don't get along? Do we even look alike? What if Daddy loves her more than me?'_

"Stop it Val!" Frank exclaimed, knowing the thoughts going through her mind. Valerie's face was just as expressive as Stephanie's.

"You and your sister are more alike than you know. You're compassionate and kind and you both wear your hearts on your sleeves. _**Plus you both speak your thoughts out loud sometimes, without knowing you've done so.**_ I'm proud of both of you and add a Grandson into the mix makes me feel great joy and I think being surrounded by family will help heal the pain your Mother has caused."

Val chose to ignore the last comment, putting the traitorous woman out of her head and chuckled out loud at hearing the traits her and Stephanie might share without even having spent any time together.

They walked hand-in-hand to the elevator, which automatically closed and started rising without a button having to be pushed.

The buttons lit up as they were transported all the way to the 7th floor penthouse. A gleaming marble foyer appeared when the door opened and Valerie and her father stepped out into the small foyer, but Val's stepped slowed until she stopped just shy of the door.

Behind that barrier was her older sister, one she had heard about from her Father for years now. Hoping for the best, Val straightened her shoulders and firmly knocked twice on the steel door.

Hearing a boy's voice muffled on the other side let Val exhale the breath she was holding. Children she understood; it was the unknown that sparked a fear inside her but happiness shone on her face and it was mirrored on Frank's as they waited for their new family to open the door.

It suddenly swung open, revealing a small boy dressed in his pajamas with excitement showing on his face as he looked up into his Grandpa's eyes for the first time.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0**

Inspector Matt found the apartment he had his assistant rent for him for the next weeks easily. He normally didn't spend long on his cases and if they went over his deadline, he passed them off to the police and gave sixty percent return of his fee to his employer. However, this time he was requested by a friend so he would stay an extra few weeks, if needed.

When he'd arrived in New Jersey he caught a taxi to where he'd be staying. Only a few people knew of its location and those were the ones who hired him. He arrived earlier than he said he would, wanting to have time to spare and get his equipment set up. Fortunately for him, the technical stuff was already done. He'd had his assistant acquire a car for him that should be in the parking structure waiting for him. It was sporty, but not a muscle car which these yanks seemed to like. The black and red Ford Focus RS model probably was a younger man's car, but screw what anyone thought. He'd check it later to see if it met his specifications.

Thinking he was getting one up on the Almighty Manoso by arriving ahead of schedule, he finally let himself in with his key card after proving his identification to the lobby guard on duty.

He entered the apartment confidently but soon found his shoulder sagging as he noticed what was waiting for him. Coming to a complete standstill, he slowly reached for the card attached to the welcome basket of fruit sitting on his new coffee table.

 **Glad to see you made it, my friend.**

 **7 A.M.**

 **Don't be late.**

 **R.**

"Cheeky Dickhead," Matt muttered to himself. Swinging his duffle bag off his shoulder he dropped it to the floor and snatched an apple from the basket, taking a bite while looking the place over.

It was sleek and up-to-date and had everything anyone could ever ask for in a new home. Right along with a hidden address not easily discernable to the everyday person.

A flat-screen TV was mounted not only in his living room, but also his bedroom where a California King bed was just waiting for him. _'Spacious enough for a few guests'_ he thought to himself.

Taking a glance in the study, he found a bank of monitors hooked up to an already running desktop computer. He walked behind the desk took a look.

 **Courtesy of Rangeman.**

Again with the note.

Moving closer to one screen he noticed it didn't show Rangeman but the label of Plum Family Home.

Another one showed a red dot moving, seemed to Matt, it was a tracking device hooked up to several accounts.

The biggest monitor screen held his attention so much that his satchel fell down his arm onto the plush carpet, leaving his mouth aghast at the sight before him.

x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0

 **A/N. Thanks to Janet.**

 **Matt is OC plus a nice enough guy to write Inspector Matt's nuances for me. Thank goodness Shelley is back from her vacation...with her lovely red pen...**

 **I sure do wonder what catches Matt's eye enough that he was aghast at what he saw.**

 **Next chapter has Frank meeting his Grandson for first time and the sisters** **getting to know each other.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fog Inside Helen's Head**

 **Recap:** Frank had met his first love Elizabeth while he was serving overseas. Never realizing he had fathered a child, he returned home and settled into a boring ho hum life with Helen Mazur. From the very beginning, the Mazur family was aware of Elizabeth and their love story. Nevertheless, they still encouraged the marriage between their daughter and Frank. Many years later, showing up on his doorstep, was none other than **Stephanie Manoso** , the child of Frank and Elizabeth.

A long ago comrade in arms from overseas, Inspector Matt comes to Trenton to assist Stephanie with her family's troubles. Helping Frank's youngest daughter, Valerie, recoup the money which her scoundrel of a husband had concealed and hidden from her, as well as figuring out what in the world happened to Helen Plum...(in upcoming chapters) was his domain of expertise. Needling Ranger Manoso along the way was just a plus for Inspector Matt.

 **x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0**

 **Previously:**

Moving closer to one screen, Matt noticed it didn't show Rangeman, but the label indicated the Plum family home.

Another screen showed a red dot moving, the tracking device Hector had arranged for him hooking him up to the accounts in question for Valerie, soon to be Plum.

It was what was on the bigger screen which totally captured his attention so much that had his satchel fall down off his arm onto the plush carpet, leaving his mouth agape at the astonishing sight in front of him.

 _ **x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0**_

Helen found herself waking up as if in a fog. Actually, she had to shake her head and remember where she was, down on the cold hard cement floor of their basement.

 _ **'Where are the letters I had here? I was going to destroy them once and for all. Where could they be?'**_ Helen thought to herself as she had to force herself to sit up and get her bearings. Looking all around, she saw nothing but the bare cement floor. The letters were gone.

Fragments of hearing Frank's voice, mixed with her daughter's, had Helen hoping her mind was playing tricks on her.

Shuddering while remembering what was said to her earlier in the evening by her husband and daughter, Helen tried desperately yet reluctantly to elicit more details and link those already unpleasant fragments.

Their voices echoed through Helen's foggy brain as she recalled exactly what her family told her:

Valerie saying to her _own mother,_ in no uncertain terms,"My children and I will never, _ever_ be back to this house of _deception."_

Never seeing Angie and Mary Alice again? Why, everyone knows that grandchildren need to know the ways of their church and grandmother most of all.

Her husband's icy tone, when he accused her of deception by using his own mother to hide the letters that **had** been on the floor, shook her to the core.

Going from her sitting position to her hands and knees, Helen was able to pull herself up rather unsteadily to a standing position using the washing machine to help stabilize her body weight. Helen noticed a paper that she had been lying on this whole time.

 **'This will bring Frank home to me, where he belongs,'** Helen thought to herself after reading its contents.

Clutching the piece of paper to her chest with one hand, she held onto the stair-rail, slowly moving up the stairs one step at a time, just like an older version of herself, but broken in two, all because of that woman showing up on their doorstep and shattering her life.

 **Stephanie Manoso.**

Throwing the basement door open with enough force to make a shuddering noise, that rattled the living room windows, **that** was what Inspector Matt couldn't believe his eyes over, as he held up a photograph left for him, it was hard to imagine the woman even resembling the picture.

Disheveled hair, and, even though it was made of polyester, her matching blue two piece outfit of pants and a short sleeved shirt seemed to be wrinkled beyond anything an iron could help with.

Streaky makeup, made Helen look older than her actual years, definitely not a pretty sight.

 _"Maybe if she washed her face once in a while, she might look a tad more presentable,"_ Matt said to no one in particular.

Never noticing the miniscule cameras around the ceilings in her home's open spaces, Helen simply balled up the paper she had been clutching, saying out loud to the empty house, " **We'll see who has the last laugh now, my dear family."**

A shriek broke out after reading her own mother's words to herself out loud:

 **You reap what you sow.**

Matt automatically turned down the volume a few notches while bringing the zoom lens to focus in on the piece of paper Helen had balled up, just lying there on the table.

Picking up the handset of her phone, she viciously punched in the number to her husband's cell phone.

Listening to the ringing tone go on and on, she was stunned when the voice of her husband never came on telling her to leave a message, only the endless ringing.

Making her way upstairs, Helen left the paper sitting on the table, forgotten until the next day, the day Frank would be coming back home to her.

Just a short distance away from the Plum home, Frank never felt his phone vibrate at all, so enthralled was he with his newest grandchild sitting on his lap.

Armand had captured his heart easily, once Hector had relinquished his hold on him, that is. Usually, both were inseparable throughout the day and evenings.

Laughter coming from the kitchen brought the older man welcome relief. He shouldn't have worried about his two daughters not finding anything in common. Witnessing the hugs they exchanged did his heart good. Hearing both his daughters get along like they had known each other forever, gave his soul peace. Over their dinner, Stephanie and Ranger had explained how they met and married a short time later. The search for Frank, with which Hector helped, led them right to the Plum home in Trenton.

"Kismet," Steph said at dinner. "How else would you explain being in the same town as my husband's company? And now, we have a real family, an extended family for Armand to play with his cousins while this is all getting straightened out by Inspector Matt."

After reassuring Val once again that she was more than welcome to bring Angie and Mary Alice over to play anytime, both Frank and his daughter finally relaxed and were able to tell what they found at the Plum house. Recapping to the family what all had happened to everyone, Val and Frank were just fount of information for Hector and Ranger to digest. Typing into his computer while Matt accessed everything remotely that he needed, was what Hector was all about. They were both in their element.

Anything for his 'Angelita' he would do. The deep friendship they shared was just perfect. Ever since Hector met his Estephina, life seemed a little brighter. When Armand was born, naturally, having him as a Godparent, along with Ella, just seemed right.

Valerie's missing money, taken by her husband, Steve; his disappearance; the many hang up calls to her cell phone and finally hearing his phone had been disconnected, led Val to her parents' home that evening.

And in the process, this brought them to the Manoso home...and all the while Helen was passed out on the basement floor with letters from Stephanie's mother Elizabeth, all addressed to Frank but hidden by his own wife, tricking his mother into 'keeping them safe.'

Frank was sure he was lied to, all by the woman to whom he thought he would be married for the rest of his life.

Just then the phone rang for Ranger. Putting it on speaker, after checking the caller ID, instantly set Hector and Frank Plum up straighter.

"You've got me on speaker, haven't you?" There was no answer from Ranger and Matt took the brief silence as affirmative.

"Well, crowd all round then whoever else you got with you. Don't worry, I ain't going to bark down the phone…"

"Matt, what have you got?" Ranger said, cutting him off before he got going.

"Well, I've already seen some developments in the case. I need to thank your wife for hiring me. A good head on her shoulders, that lass of yours has, Manoso. I'll be round later with what I've got and no, I won't be late, unlike you when we were in Nigeria."

"Hey! We agreed never to mention that again." Ranger objected to him over the phone at which Matt scoffed.

"No, **you** agreed to never bring it up, I bring it up because I know it gets to you." Ranger could not see Matt, but was damn sure he was beaming that stupid smile he does when he either one ups someone or intends to piss them off.

"It's your fault you needed rescuing and now you have a bounty on your head. Don't tempt me to claim it, Matt. I am a recovery agent now." Ranger didn't mean it, but it was just taunting banter between the two of them. Matt may be a professional, but he hadn't figured how to grow up.

"Yeah, whatever, Boba Fett. Anyway, some events have transpired so, before I meet you all, I'm going to do some reconnaissance of my own at the Plum house. There's been some interesting 'developments'," the dry voice covered up his cough of knowledge over what transpired before his eyes.

 **Click.**

With a shrug of his shoulders, Ranger just tucked his wife and son back into his body for a bedtime story while their company watched the little family of three go about their nightly routine.

Matt hung up the phone with a smirk on his face.

 _ **No one hung up on Ranger Manoso**_. Naturally Matt's smirk turned into a grin at the thought of tomorrow's meeting at Rangeman.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

 **A/N. Time to wind this story up...finally I know exactly what you're going thru. I, myself, hate waiting on stories to update. I hope the recap helped at the top of this chapter.**

 **A/N #2 The Boba Fett** **reference ... for those not in the know or into Star Wars, he was Darth Vadar's bounty hunter. ;)**

 **Thanks to Ms. Kim for taking on the beta role for me when Shelley's work took over her life. And Matt, thanks for helping bring the Inspector more into the story now.**

 **All the best to both ladies in my life ... and Matt as well, who also updated his own fan fiction today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inspector Matt's Mission**

 **Previously:**

With a shrug of his shoulders, Ranger just tucked his wife and son back into his body for a bedtime story while their company watched the little family of three go about their nightly routine.

"Yeah, whatever, Boba Fett. Anyway, some events have transpired so, before I meet you all, I'm going to do some reconnaissance of my own at the Plum house. There's been some interesting 'developments'," the dry voice covered up his cough of knowledge over what transpired before his eyes.

Matt hung up the phone with a smirk on his face.

 _ **No one hung up on Ranger Manoso**_. Naturally Matt's smirk turned into a grin at the thought of tomorrow's meeting at Rangeman.

 _ **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

Looking at his reflection in the mirror one last time, Matt nodded approvingly at what he saw.

A tall, lean handsome man, his women would say, the smirk on his face gave way to a final nod of scrutiny.

Dressed all in black, he made sure to have his extra fine kid gloves, his high resolution camera and his lock-picking kit.

It was **G** o **T** ime. A black knitted beanie completed his snooping outfit. Mission Impossible, eat your heart out. As he left the room, he began to hum the infamous tune.

Naturally, Ranger had thought of everything and had programmed the coordinates of the Plum house into his Rangeman phone.

'Easy enough to find on my own, Lad,' Matt thought confidently. Not cocky, but like Ranger, he too, was thorough in his preparation. Something else they both had in common ... the ability to visualize the big picture. Also included was the diagram to the house itself, the floor plans. Plus, that little tidbit of critical information: the basement window that still happened to be unlocked.

His point of entry.

He had a tactical ear piece and microphone that hooked him up with Hector in case of emergency, but he left that off. The less said, the less distracted he'd become. It was a nifty device, compact, discreet and tiny.

On the drive over, Matt pondered on the relationships between his client, Stephanie **Manoso** , and the assassin, Hector. 'Now that's something that I would really like to find out about,' Matt thought to himself.

Curiosity was a highly refined and well-honed characteristic in his skill set. His repertoire was broad and flexible. Snooping was his expertise and his inquisitiveness enabled him to detect the finer details often overlooked by lesser experienced people in his business. He made it his business to be the best.

Plus, how the hell did his once - fearless comrade fall for a woman, of all things, and now is a Father, after all that he preached to him over the years. Never. Settling. Down. They were his words of wisdom.

Those thoughts of a domesticated Ranger turned Matt to ponder and consider his own love life. He had left many a broken heart in his wake, but there was one in particular whom he kept close, unbroken. She was the Sun and the Moon to our Inspector Matt. Perhaps Ranger was onto something after all. But there was no way he would admit this to his compatriot! And he laughed at the notion.

Pulling around to the alleyway, Matt shoved all his thoughts to that special holding compartment in his brain and became the undetectable spy for which he was infamous.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself.

Slipping his hands into the kid gloves which he always carried with him, he slid into the house via the basement window. Inspector Matt stood stock still right where he landed to get a feel for the house. First impressions were simultaneously useful, important and vital in these situations, all his senses primed and alert.

Sniffing the air, he could tell it was Wild Turkey from Helen Plum's bender she had been on before going up to bed.

'Phew,' Matt thought, 'I wonder if she left any in the store. This place just **reeks** of booze.'

Making his way silently up the stairs, he arranged his camera perfectly with its zoom lens, determined to discover what was on the paper which Helen left on the table.

Silently he opened the basement door. Matt was grateful that it was open just enough so he didn't even need to touch the doorknob.

Right as he came to the landing, he spied the paper in the other room. Quiet and stealthy as a cat, he brought out a pair of tweezers from another pocket to stretch the paper out into a flat form enabling him to read what had everyone in such a tizzy.

Unable to believe his eyes, he forced himself to focus on the job at hand and not be distracted by the dark writing he saw, stating ... **I bequeath, to Francis W. Plum and our daughter Stephanie, the following...**

Picture after picture was snapped, knowing it was simultaneously being recorded at Rangeman.

He fixed the paper back to its original condition as Helen had left it. Before leaving for his car, Matt snapped off a cocky salute right along with a cheeky grin.

'Take that Manoso,' he thought, grinning, making his way back down to the basement window.

And, just like that, Inspector Matt climbed up out of the basement window, jogging silently to his car in the alleyway and before you could blink, vanished into the dark of the night, humming the tune of Mission Impossible contentedly but with more animation than before.

He chuckled to himself as he headed towards Rangeman, 'I wonder what they'll make of **that** little bit of paper? That photographic evidence was very ... illuminating.'

Smiling cockily to himself he knew Ranger was expecting him in the morning, not now. He lied to play by his own rules and it gave him great pleasure to press Ranger's buttons, at every opportunity. Did he hear knocking? He smiled mischievously. We both have our agendas.

'Might as well see the old man now, you know, get the lay of the land so to speak.'

 **Meh.**

Why not admit it ... he was dying to see this extraordinary woman who had so remarkably and convincingly captured his comrade's heart and soul. Chuckling in anticipation, he approached the entrance of Rangeman. Curiosity was bringing flippancy as the gates opened automatically to an underground garage. He was going to give his comrade so much shit on this! the woman who captured his comrades heart and soul.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

 **A/N. Not mine. Janet owns them. Thank you Ms. Kim for all your help and Melanie Campbell for taking time from her garage sale to see if we did our Lad, Inspector Matt justice. Nice and colorful pages here, aka Ms. Kim, aka MMBabefanmmm.**

 **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guns Out.**

 **Previously:**

 _Inspector Matt's POV._

'Might as well see the old man now, you know, get the lay of the land so to speak.'

 **Meh.**

Why not admit it ... he was dying to see this extraordinary woman who had so remarkably and convincingly captured his comrade's heart and soul. Chuckling in anticipation, he approached the entrance of Rangeman. Curiosity was bringing flippancy as the gates opened automatically to an underground garage. He was going to give his comrade so much shit on this! The woman who captured his comrade's heart and soul.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

 **Rangeman Handbook: (page 5)**

Treat everyone, **no matter who** uses a fob to get into underground garage, as the enemy.

 **Unless you can physically identify the driver.**

Employees in the guard station are to have infra-red beam on the subject after hitting the silent alarm.

Hit the facial recognition screen; find out if there is a match.

Ensure garage is locked down tight.

Push red button to notify Ranger and Hector simultaneously.

 **Do NOT** interact with subject at all.

Partner is to search the subject for weapons and disarm and dismantle.

Immobilize threat.

 _ **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**_

The arrival of Inspector Matt caused all the above to happen. Ranger and Hector had discussed this with Frank at their little family reunion.

Val and Steph both made sure Armand was in his bed when all the activity happened. No complaints from either sister about being 'left out' as together they cleaned up the kitchen and put everything away into containers. Ella joined the sisters for coffee, getting to know more about Valerie and how she could help in any way. She told the story of how she and her husband Luis came to be the first Rangeman employees. Until Stephanie entered the picture, Ella was the only female here. Now, that Valerie was going to be spending time here, she wanted to make sure she was comfortable and felt welcomed.

Showing Val to her bedroom on the 7th floor, Stephanie left her with a hug and fresh night clothes making sure her sister had everything she needed before saying 'Goodnight'.

Finding her long lost big sister had brought so much renewed joy to her life already after the treachery of her own mother and now ex-husband had pushed Val to the breaking point. And all this in such a short time frame.

She only hoped this friends of Ranger's, Matt Whatever-his-last-name was, would help her solve both problems.

Stephanie and Ranger had shown Val and Frank the safe houses they had available for them to move into at short notice, anytime. State of the art security. Fencing all around. Every one of them had a spacious back yard for the girls to play in.

Before her bath, Stephanie and Val, along with Ella did a virtual tour of the home selected and came up with what was still needed to make it a real home for everyone: bedding, kitchenware. Although the house had some, a few tweaks were still needed.

Slipping into the Jacuzzi tub, Val felt all her worries vanish away, the kinks slowly eased out of her shoulders and the rest of her body. Reflecting on the past just made her even more determined to stay with this new family of hers who were so welcoming. Little Armand had captured her heart immediately just as he did Frank's. Without hesitation at all, Val accepted the new safe house for her and the girls. Frank would be moving in with them as well.

It was a good move. School was about to start for the new year, which meant being out of the Burg area for good. Good for both her and the girls, away from such a toxic environment. Away from her toxic mother especially.

She thought hard about her Grandma Edna. Grandma was more than a mother than her own blood relation. All along she had known about the conceivability of this happening: Frank meeting the long lost child from his first love, Elizabeth. Edna had warned Helen numerous times about it. "What goes around, comes back around," was thrown in with "One of these days, Helen, you'll find all of the chickens that came home to roost," Grandma retorted emphatically.

But, Helen just shushed her mother, and let life go on as if **she** was Frank's first love, and **not coming in as second place.** The perfect house, right along with the most delicious meals, kept Helen with her staying in denial to block out the 'what if's but Frank kept Elizabeth alive for Valerie, talking about how it was for him years ago. Regrets he had, but Valerie would always be treasured as his one and only.

Now, after meeting Stephanie, Valerie felt at ease for the first time in a long time. She would have her own home, not being constantly under her mother's thumb, who always expressed her displeasure at whatever she perceived as doing wrong raising her children. Angie and Mary Alice would certainly enjoy the equipment Stephanie ordered for the new backyard. And school was just three blocks away. Maybe life was looking up for Valerie in more ways than one.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Bloody fool idea this was," Matt muttered to himself. Finding not one or two guns trained on him, but four.

Never mind. He liked those odds and proceeded to pull out his gun at well. His blank face disguised the knowing grin within.

A stand-off was happening in the parking garage of Rangeman, LCC.

Matt recognized with mild chagrin, the fact he should have gone back to his own place and not come here to Rangeman, but he just couldn't resist pulling the tiger's tail, again. Besides, his curiosity was piqued with this mysterious woman who had captured the Mighty Manoso, hook, line, and sinker.

He was not known for complacency but he had been slightly distracted with that very thought and his guard was down, but only momentarily. Granted his reaction was not quite as sharply honed as that of his opponents' here in the darkened underground garage. But honed it was. His life depended on that and now was one of those moments when his instincts saved him once again. It was a mere Nano second of difference. But, considering his exceptional training and experience his response was instinctive all the same. Almost immediately, the Rangeman with their military expertise also acknowledged that this 'enemy' was not a mere civilian, as initially perceived.

The rapid response of cocked triggers echoed loudly in the dimly lit garage. They were not aware of his past, nor did they care. Protocol prevailed. Their instincts told them they had encountered a formidable 'enemy'. He was not intimidated by them at all. In fact, if they were not mistaken, this bastard was in his element, that much they recognized. No fear. Calm, cool and undeterred. They knew the look and he had it.

The tension in the parking garage had ramped up instantaneously. It was so tense and palpable

Matt had not had this much fun since they were all in Nigeria so many years ago.

Out strode Ranger and Hector, both glad to see the facial recognition program worked. Matt's eyes widened in shock seeing Hector up close and in the flesh. Tattoos all over the place. His brown eyes were almost black with rage.

"My, my, Manoso. Why don't you call off your watch dogs? **Cerberus*** would be proud in this dark cavern. They did a wonderful job till you got down here. Now, I'd like to talk to Hector if I could, about something I found earlier."

" **Stand Down!"**

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

 **A/N. Never mind, you know the drill...belong to that woman Janet.**

 **Pfft. Many thanks for Ms. Kim and her rainbow of colors...trust me they are many. She's known as our MMBabefanmmm.**

 ***Cerberus from Greek Mythology is the three-headed watchdog who guards the entrance to the lower world, the Hades.***


	11. Chapter 11

**"Stand Down!"**

Previously:

Inspector Matt speaking ...

"My, my, Manoso. Why don't you call off your watch dogs? **Cerberus*** would be proud in this dark cavern. They did a wonderful job till you got down here. Now, I'd like to talk to Hector if I could, about something I found earlier."

" **Stand Down!"**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Everyone slowly slid their guns back to where they belonged with watchful eyes on Inspector Matt ensuring he did the same as his every vigilant eyes made sure they too complied with the familiar command.

Ranger asked the very thing that was on everyone's mind, including the man standing beside him vibrating with anger standing beside him. Slipping into his flawless Spanish, Ranger began questioning his long ago comrade.

"¿Cómo sabes Héctor? Usted nunca ha visto antes." ("How do you know Hector? You've never met before?")

Smirking cockily, Matt retorted back, "Lad, he hecho mi propia investigación. ¿Creías que no sabría uno de sus comandos segundo-en-?"

("Lad, I've done my own research. Did you think I wouldn't know one of your second-in-commands?")

Ranger's jaw clenched at that remark, instantaneously flashing back to the skills Matt had utilized in Nigeria, recognizing that as fact and nodded to the man. Matt had remotely disabled the enemy's missiles and other armaments that day and subsequently saved everyone's life. That did not sit well with Ranger that Matt still had one up on him for saving his ass and Matt knew it as he recognized where Ranger's thoughts had dwelled. He grinned knowingly, 'Got you there Manoso!' and winked.

"Why don't we take this upstairs to my office? I'll have to call and have Frank come down. We saw that paper on the table and I think it's wise to have his input since this affects him as well as and my wife," Ranger stated flatly.

"Yes, by all means have Mr. Plum attend this meeting. Any hopes of me finally meeting this extraordinary wife of yours?" Matt knew he was pulling the tail of the tiger, so to speak, so he was prepared for the blow Ranger delivered. However, Matt deftly ducked under the fist and saved himself a helluva headache. Being fluent in FED (Facial Expression Detection), despite Ranger's blank expression, he could read his comrade readily. They were both masters of this craft. Having worked closely together in many dangerous and perilous situations, the FED skills had saved both their asses. Stephanie often referred to these as Ranger's ESP.

Hector was following Matt up the stairs and delivered his own blow to the back of the head of their cheeky intruder, sparing Ranger a glance, he caught the upturned lips approving of that move.

"Always be aware of your surroundings, Matt. I'm surprised you weren't mindful of Hector's skills at street fighting," Ranger commented wryly. "You were lucky he relented in just giving you a little clip upside. His blades are always sharp and swift, you know," their mocking banter of old returning like a favorite tennis match replay made them both smile.

"Your Cerberus ( _watchdog_ ) is such that I momentarily forgot he was there, so silent and deadly your man Hector is. No wonder he's your wife's partner." Ranger shook his head at Matt's Yodaspeak. His apparent flippancy and off-handedness belied his many strengths.

"They do make a formidable team, either in the building or out on the streets. Steph would also like to meet you, but perhaps another time. As a matter of fact, when we discussed hiring you, she demanded to meet you face to face at least once. She wanted to get to know the man that I bitch about constantly when I read of your exploits in the news. Plus, she's the one to whom you answer, after all, she hired you and wanted my business out of it. Don't forget, you leave a certain trail behind when the job's over with, just like Rangeman does at times. We have company upstairs and Armand has just gone to bed."

Opening the door to the Control Room, silence reigned supreme as everyone was treating this as a 'hostile' intruder situation.

" **Attention!** " Ranger barked. All the men who weren't watching monitors stood at attention.

"This is Inspector Matt. He has come from overseas to scrutinize and assist Steph and her family with our investigations. He is to be given 'carte-blanche' to do what he needs. All available information will now go directly to him. He's been given office space along with Steph and Hector. I expect him to be treated with the utmost respect at all times. Forget he's a cheeky bastard and he will most likely try to ferret out your personalities. Let him. I've got plans for him to stay in Trenton in the foreseeable future. **Dismissed.** "

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Following Ranger's tip of the head, Matt took up a comfortable lounging position on his couch, sort of burrowing in when he put his feet up on the coffee table thus pushing his buttons yet again. He was enjoying this so much. Ranger was easy to razz as he tried to maintain that superior commander-in-chief composure. Yanking his chain had been a lifelong challenge Matt enjoyed perpetuating, while levity allowed. When the shit hit the fan, it was promptly back to business.

"This isn't your home, it's a place of business, so why not act like it and get your damn feet off my coffee table!" Ranger asserted.

"Temper, temper," was the mocking retort from Matt.

Knocking on the door and hearing 'Enter', Frank Plum arrived at his son-in-law's office, noting the sleek furniture all in black. He sat down close to Hector at the round table Ranger held for meetings with clients.

Matt stood up and ambled, not to the table however, but to his bookcase and asked, "Is this your lass and son? Exquisite, I'd say your wife is. A pity the boy looks like you, Manoso, but I suppose that couldn't be helped, now could it?"

Noticing the beautiful smile on Stephanie's face, with her blue eyes twinkling, he thought to himself, ' _Now, there's a woman that looks damn near perfect. No wonder Manoso settled down.'_ Stephanie was looking into the camera, while their son Armand was looking up at his mother, his little face showing absolute adoration for her.

Shaking his head at the latest salvo fired by his friend, Ranger, with a silent sigh, just sat at the table waiting patiently for Matt's report. From Matt's demeanor and roundabout stalling tactics, he surmised there was more to that little piece of paper than they all had reckoned for.

"Right-Ee-O. Well. It seems like Elizabeth left Frank and Stephanie her entire estate in France, which at the current market rate, is quite substantial: real estate, two safe deposit boxes at the same bank, one for each of you." Matt paused, noticing the tears welling up in Frank Plum's eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Plum," handing Frank a crisp white handkerchief from his own pocket. Matt stopped and went to Ranger's small fridge and brought back waters for all of them.

"The Will also states that if anything should happen to Frank W. Plum, their daughter Stephanie would inherit it all," Matt concluded, handing the photographs off to the men surrounding him.

"I'm thinking your 'wife'," Matt remarked with sarcasm, eyeing Frank, " was attempting to use this Will, that she had so deliberately hidden, to benefit herself by trying to get you to come home. Although, I must say, you'd need a gas mask for the fumes of the over-priced whiskey I smelled. Your house does reek, does it not, when she goes on a 'bender', as you might say?"

Frank bowed his head, not in shame, but in tired acknowledgement to the truth in those words.

Ranger took command and looked at the broken man sitting beside him. Frank Plum was worn down by that marriage, so relentless and deceitful was that woman with all her devious conspiring, plotting, scheming and conniving.

But he had a new focus now, you might say.

Armand.

Stephanie.

Valerie.

Mary Alice.

Edna.

A new house, safe from everyone's prying, interfering eyes.

A peaceful sanctuary at last, so well-deserved.

Ranger had heard all about the Burg and how demeaning it was for a man like Frank.

Being gossiped about, the scornful looks, the pity that lacked any form of compassion, the condescension and arrogance: and they all had something and everything to do with Helen's behavior.

It was time to move on.

"Now, about that missing money...," Matt began his second report.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N. All characters belong to Janet except for Matt...Isn't he just the cheekiest? Thank you once again my dear Ms. Kim aka MMBabefanmmm for all your colors, written words, but most of all for your sarcastic wit as we chat each day.**

 **I am NOT sending her another chapter to beta Until she finishes Boxes Of Red story on JE web site.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unexpected Encounters. (1)**

 _ **Previously:**_

Being gossiped about, the scornful looks, the pity that lacked any form of compassion, the condescension and arrogance: and they all had something and everything to do with Helen's behavior.

It was time to move on.

"Now, about that missing money...," Matt began his second report.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Holding up one finger, Ranger silenced the men in the room, even Matt, surprisingly, knew not to speak. Both alpha males recognized the power of the other, their rival and adversary, conceding only when necessary.

Turning his back to the room, Ranger hit the button to connect him to his wife's phone. After some soft murmurs, he shut the phone off and simply waited in silence.

The gentle knock on the door let everyone know someone was joining the gathering huddled around the table.

Ranger strode over to the door like a quiet ninja, Matt noticed, seeing the smile on his friend's face. He thought, ' _about damn time, I get to meet my 'employer'_.

He sucked in a deep breath seeing the vision of loveliness before him.

Speechless.

Stunned.

Flabbergasted.

And bowled over.

The pictures on the shelf did not do any justice to actually seeing this vision of loveliness in front of him. Add to the fact her sister, Valerie Plum, was with her, he could see the features and traits of Frank Plum in each of his daughters.

Hector pulled up the pictures of the Plum sisters, right along with Frank and Elizabeth side by side with Stephanie's picture.

The he did the same with Frank and Helen's pictures side by side with Valerie's picture.

Easy to compare that way, at least Hector thought so.

At the raising of one of Ranger's one eyebrow, Steph told her husband, "Ella insisted we both come downstairs. She is with Armand while we receive the reports."

Turning to Matt, Steph extended her hand to him and said in a soft voice, "You must be Inspector Matt I hired. It's a pleasure to meet you after hearing about you all these years and it's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name. So far, I can't imagine my husband bitching about you, but looks can be deceiving. Please make yourself comfortable."

Everyone noticed the smiles on the faces of both Stephanie and Matt, meeting for the first time.

Matt couldn't help but look at the beauty in front of him, a slim woman with such striking features, 'along with curls you'd want to run your hands through while kissing the hell out of her'.

 **"Matt, let go of my wife's hand before I break it!"** Ranger said emphatically.

"Sorry lass, I could never believe the saying that seeing is believing until now. These pictures don't do you justice." He gestured to the photos on the shelf.

Turning to Valerie, he shook her hand and, like the gentleman he was, considerately held out the chair closest to her father, Frank.

Pulling his wife onto his lap, Ranger's demeanor now screamed ' **MINE** ' to everyone in the room. The rest of the men watched this rarely seen display of masculine alpha male machismo from their Boss so intently but of course kept it hidden behind their blank faces. To say they were enjoying the rivalry was an understatement. They remained silent and stoic, taking it all in intently. Stephanie's arrival and her instant effect on Inspector Matt were anticipated with bated breath. They knew of her power. They found his predictable reaction and response to her amusing. Ranger's reaction was just as predictable and made this all the more entertaining despite the serious nature of this meeting.

Going back over what he found in the Plum's basement and the paper that held a wealth of information, Stephanie and Val were briefed in no time at all.

" Savons-nous où les coffres sont et comment obtenir les clés pour les ouvrir?" (Do we know where the safe deposit boxes are and how to get the keys to open them?") Steph asked Inspector Matt. "En outre, lorsque la succession est maman et mes grands-parents ont quitté pour moi?" ("Also where is the estate Mama and my Grandparents left for me?"

Hector brought down another map for everyone to see the vast estate that now belonged to Stephanie Manoso.

Lush greenery surrounding the outdoor swimming pool, with pictures of the waterfall off to the side, cascading into the lake revealed the elegance of all that was now hers.

"The estate itself looks larger than it really is: four bedrooms, three full baths and a backyard I'm sure your son will enjoy playing in. It's surrounded by an electric fence that is invisible to the eye, so your Armand won't be able to wander off too much."

He cast his eyes to Stephanie as she took this in with a small gasp of surprise.

"It's seems they sensed you'd be coming home, Lass, so they upgraded everything before leaving on their travels. However, they didn't get far before until they were overcome with some sort of malaise from which they never recovered. By that time, your mother Elizabeth had passed away, fortunately and ironically, only after she mailed those letters and anything she thought you and your father Frank would enjoy having."

 **"Why don't we all take a break, and reconvene and back here in one hour. It's a lot to take in for such a short period of time," Ranger said to the room.**

Taking her sister's hand, Steph looked into the blue eyes of their father, seeing just how similar the girls were. "You know Val, you'll be just fine. Ranger and I will make sure of it. It doesn't matter that we don't have the same mother. My love for you is just as strong as if you were my full-blooded sister. Now, wipe those tears and let's hear the rest of it. You're safe here and bringing Mary Alice and Angie to your new house will be just perfect for a fresh start." Frank Plum held Valerie's other hand, trying to give her strength for what had just been disclosed here in this room and what was yet to come.

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Recognizing the fact that both sisters' emotions were raw with all this news, Ranger was happy to get them some snacks from Ella's apartment and give them time to bond and consolidate their recent sisterhood.

After a short break, both girls determined they wanted all the news that Matt could give them. So once again, he was put on the hot seat, so to speak.

"What else do you have for us?" Steph questioned the man leading the meeting.

"Well, lass ... it gets trickier from here. Please bear with me."

A nod from both sisters was all he needed to proceed.

Hector pulled up a city map on the screen that automatically came down from the ceiling with a touch of a button.

"So far, what I've got from the bank accounts is that there are three players in this scheme of Valerie Plum's husband. Every check you received from your parents and your job, not to mention your 401K is gone." Valerie gasped with shock but composed herself. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her sister as Stephanie had squeezed her hand and nodded resolutely that she could deal with this.

Nodding his head to continue, Ranger gave him a squinty eyed look that screamed ' **Get on With It**!', so Matt continued.

"Steve had some help. He had set up shell companies with his partners, watching the money grow ever since you'd been married to him." Matt shot an anxious look at Valerie. Frank had his arm around his daughter trying to soothe her nerves.

"All of your money that you thought you were saving in a joint account he used, every dime and nickel is gone, I'm sorry to say," Matt said looking at Valerie sadly wiping the tears from her face.

"It seems the plan couldn't be carried out without the help of a man named Dickie Orr, who specializes in companies overseas, and, coincidentally, has a office just three streets over from this very building. Maintaining his cover, Steve is still constantly going in to work and thanks to Hector, there are taps on his phone and his online accounts. I'm afraid your husband Steve is also carrying on with random women, changing his phone numbers in a timely fashion, just to keep up with his partners as he doesn't think you're onto him, **as of yet.** " Matt said as he brought Valerie and Stephanie more water with a box of tissues.

A sob finally broke through finally from Valerie as she asked everyone in the room, " **What am I going to do now? We're broke. But, thankfully because of you and your husband, we do have a house. Can someone please tell me where my husband is this very moment? We need to have some words, and hopefully, someone will back me up from your business here, Ranger."**

"To tell you the truth, I think having words with him would be counter-productive at this time. We have him under surveillance and if you disclose any knowledge of this to him, he may go to ground and take the money trail with him. Remember, he still thinks you are unaware. At this stage, we can give him enough rope to hang himself. A little bit of poetic justice, perhaps. By waiting, watching and collecting more evidence, we can also nab the bastards who are his partners in crime."

"Valerie, we can look after you here for the time being. Money isn't an issue. So stop worrying about that for now. Let's see what Inspector Matt has planned. I have a feeling he has already devised a plan of action."

"Rightee-Oo. Methinks there is a way to redeem and recover some of the money and fix this awful situation. Hector. We need to talk. Manoso, you may join us. I need some local Intel and legal advice or rather, legal boundaries which we can creatively move around on the grayscale. What do you say, chaps?"

 **o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

 **A/N. Not ours. You know since Ms. Kim is on a roll with only one more chapter left of her Boxes of Red, I thought I'd take some of her time up again to post this lovely chapter.**

 **You should totally check it out:**

 **Boxes of Red by MMBabefanmmm. Thanks Ms. Kim for all your colorful letters. Grrr.**


	13. Chapter 13

" **I Have a Suggestion"**

 _Previously:_

 _Inspector Matt ..._

"Rightee-Oo. Me thinks there is a way to redeem and recover some of the money and fix this awful situation. Hector. We need to talk. Manoso, you may join us. I need some local Intel and legal advice or rather, legal boundaries which we can creatively move around on the grayscale. What do you say, chaps?"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I have a suggestion for you gentlemen to ponder over. Helen always has been on Steve's side in everything that ever happened in his marriage to Valerie. Why don't you first plant cameras with their audio in _my_ house, and a tracking device for her car and phone? Surely, she will lead you right to the source of the second problem. I can deal with Helen with a good attorney on the divorce front, while you tackle the other problem we have." Frank Plum said emphatically to the room.

"Daddy, are you sure you want to get in the mix of this? Steph and I need you too much to put you in harm's way of Mother. We've both seen and experienced what it's like to be on the receiving end of her vindictive, spiteful side and just thinking about her awful temper gives me the shudders. It would be dreadful if my girls and little Armand never got to have Grandpa Time, or as Steph said to me, Grand-Père time." Valerie said with a desperate edge to her voice while clutching her Daddy's hand.

Ranger stood up and holding out his hand, Stephanie took it. Pulling her into his side, he looked at Val and said, "I think it's best we leave the planning to Matt and your Father. That way no blowback can happen to either one of you. Matt, I can't say it's been fun seeing you, but I will say my Babe did hire the best. After all I was the one who recommended you."

Stephanie, as usual, disregarded the outstretched hand to shake and preferred to give Matt a hug, treating him just like a friend she'd known forever. "Take care of yourself and watch out for each other."

Glancing over at Hector, she simply said, "Take Manny. He's been itching to help and I made a promise to him that I was not going to leave him out, since his ribs are now healed.

Giving her Father and Hector their own hugs, she and Ranger led Valerie out of the room. "It's not too late, Val, for you to call the girls and tell them goodnight. I'm sure they'll sleep better over at your friend, Mary Lou's house. Don't you think?"

"Sure, Steph I'll call them when we get upstairs. They will be excited to have a sleep over. I think that I, too, will sleep better for talking to them and especially after this illuminating discussion, even though I feel a bit anxious about Daddy dealing with our nasty Mother. I just don't trust her. But your Hector and Manny working with Daddy has put me at ease. To tell you the truth, I'm hoping there's some dessert left from dinner." Val admitted softly.

"I can tell you both are sisters, your love of sugar trumps everything nutritious." Ranger laughingly said to the girls.

 _"Almost everything,"_ Steph replied with a twinkle in her eye.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Manny Ramos came into the meeting room, just as silently as his partner Hector.

"Give some warning will ye, mate?" Matt, ever the sarcastic one, said. "Don't you dare pull that 'be aware of your surroundings crap on me. I've heard enough of that in my lifetime from your Boss."

Smirking, Manny just gave the new man a nod.

"Okay, I think Mr. Plum and I have it figured out. Hector will use his heat sensors on the house while parked outside and, in that way, we can quietly slip inside to see what else there is to be found. Each of us will have the minuscule ear pieces in to communicate with one another. I need to get downstairs to investigate those holes still in the wall, as I have a hunch that I definitely overlooked something still there. Frank can poke around that paper making sure he has everything he needs for a court order on whatever charge or charges we can think of. _In no way, shape or form_ does this fact-finding trip of ours go to your Boss. **I was hired by Stephanie Manoso, not Ranger. What she decides to do with it is totally up to her.** " Matt's sharp-edged voice spoke of missions past, as it cut through the room, brooking no arguments.

Frank spoke up, "Edna, my mother-in law, has already moved out of the house unbeknownst to Helen. So when she wakes up, everything of Edna's is already gone. I expect to be getting phone calls all day and night from Helen, so I'd appreciate it, Hector if I could get a new phone along with a new number. Here is mine," Frank said handing it to his daughter's partner.

"Si, it will be done."

Hector stood and led everyone to his technical room that nobody had ever been in, save for Ranger and Steph. Frank grinned seeing Armand's toys in the corner toy box. This gruff man before him just revealed his secrets. On his desk was a wedding picture of Stephanie and Ranger, right along with Hector, their only witness.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **(Cue Mission Impossible Theme here)**

 **o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o**

Sliding his key soundlessly into the back door, both Frank and Matt were informed that Helen was still asleep upstairs. Using a pen light, the men made their way down to the basement with ease. Shining their lights to brighten the room, both noticed that distinctly stale unpleasant odor of still lingering whiskey.

"You were right, Matt. This house does **reek** of whiskey. Guess I just got used to it, " Frank told his companion in crime.

"Look, there it is. **That's what I missed right there.** " Striding over to the gaping hole, Matt snapped on his gloves, while giving his trademark smirk. Lifting out a box that was taped shut all the way around it, undisturbed even by Helen Plum, both noticed it was about 5x7. Evidence. Solid evidence as he bagged the box and tape in another evidence bag writing quickly on the label.

" **Protecting the Chain of Custody and Evidence."**

All of a sudden their earpieces came alive.

" **Heads up! Movement coming down the stairs. Get out** _ **NOW!"**_

Matt was first to make it out, using the very window through which he broke in with for escape. Frank lifted himself up and out, just as the basement lights came on from above.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **A/N. All belong to what's her name, Janet.**

 **Hope you liked it, and yes it is a kind of suspenseful chapter is it not?**

 **Thanks Ms. Kim aka MMBabefanmmm for all your help and colorful words, not to mention the pen correction.**

 _ **TBC (soon)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**What's In That Box?**

 **Previously:**

" **Heads up! Movement coming down the stairs. Get out** _ **NOW!"**_

Matt was first to make it out, using the very window through which he broke in with for escape. Frank lifted himself up and out, just as the basement lights came on from above.

 _0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Helen Plum sat straight up in bed, unable to make a sound after having a liquor induced dream in which she saw her life in a kaleidoscope fashion, broken into weird mosaics of disjointed colorful fragments.

Helen and Frank married, followed by Valerie.

Happy thoughts.

Something else, rather vague.

Another child. Not hers.

Bewildered.

A confusing array of images flooded her brain.

The Eiffel Tower. _What the heck?_ She'd never been out of the state.

Another woman.

Desperate feelings.

Pain.

Hurt.

Heartbroken.

Anger.

Revenge.

Defense.

Letters, envelopes, hiding places.

Secrets.

Stairs.

More letters.

Letters!

Remembering the letters she had in her possession. Why didn't she just destroy them?

But, were there only letters? Was there something else?

Something sat on the fringes of her mind, drunken as it was. She was forgetting something important.

More flitting in and out of the fringes like an annoying mosquito.

Important.

The importance was nagging at her, teasing in and out of consciousness on the edge of reality.

How?

Why?

To whom?

Bundles of letters.

Hidden.

No one knows.

Only Helen.

Promises made.

Deceit.

The deception she carried out, hiding everything downstairs and away from everyone's prying eyes.

Important.

To protect herself.

Her marriage would have ended right then and there, if anyone found out what she had hidden.

Then, reality set in. Frank and Valerie walking away from her, taking all the papers save for the one she found after they left.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she shook her head as if to clear the rattling images haunting her addled mind. She took note of the fact that she was alone in her bedroom.

Frank hadn't come home.

 _Where was he?_

Why was he not in this bed?

Ignoring her damp nightgown from her nighttime perspiring, she looked at the clock and thought it odd to be up this late of night.

But, never mind. Something was preying on the edges of her mind.

It was important.

Something was beckoning to her.

Calling for her to take heed as if it was calling her name.

Urgent.

Frank was part of it.

Getting him back.

And, it was downstairs! She was almost sure of it. But then again, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Sometimes that happened when her thirst for her Jack Daniel's took over. Old No. 7 Brand.

Determined to find out once and for all and settle her rattled mind, what it was down those basement stairs. Helen sucked in a deep breath and decided to find out once and for all if she was on the right path to getting her husband back.

Throwing the covers off, she slid her feet into her worn slippers, vowing to buy herself some new ones, after all she was on her feet all day long, taking care of this house. And damnit, if anyone deserved something new it was her!

Throwing on her well-used much-loved robe, Helen vowed that too was getting replaced, just as soon as the department stores opened up at the Quakerbridge Mall.

Wasting no time, she hurriedly rinsed off her face with a cool wash cloth, after taking care of her personal routine in the bathroom.

Catching her eye for some strange reason, she only saw two toothbrushes instead of three. Even her mother's denture cup was missing.

Never mind, downstairs first.

Her mother second.

Almost tripping at the top of the staircase, Helen made note to get house shoes with a better grip on the soles. These were so slick and smooth that she had to catch herself before falling.

Feeling uneasy, she turned on the kitchen light before heading to the basement.

Pausing, she thought she heard a noise coming from where the washer and dryer were. She glanced over her shoulder at the wadded up piece of paper she had left at the kitchen table.

 _Something else to deal with once she found out if her mind was playing tricks on her or not._

Flipping on the coffee pot sitting on her kitchen counter for a fresh caffeine intake, she reached for the string to pull on the light switch, and took a tumble down the stairs.

No one heard the shriek coming from her mouth, as she was all alone.

Lying at the foot of the basement stairs, Helen lay there unable to move. Trying to find her voice was impossible.

No one heard her.

No one saw her.

No one saw the awkward angle in which her body was splayed.

Her head felt moist.

'Is this like the falling tree in the forest ...?' she wondered humorlessly in a mindless fog.

Her throat was damaged beyond repair, hitting the last wooden stair she fell upon.

 **"Help me! I've fallen. I can't get up!"** Helen soon discovered nothing came out even though those were her thoughts.

Hector noticed from the heat sensors that Helen was downstairs, perhaps doing some more damage to the Plum family?

Was she doing the laundry?

Looking at the clock, he decided to let the others know about this newly found and unexpected situation.

"Manny, check the house for any movement. I have Mrs. Plum downstairs but not moving. See if you can pick up anything on your screen," Hector's hardened demeanor came into play. If this hurt his 'Angelita' in any way, all Hell would break loose at the Plum house.

"No movement, Hector. Only one person in the house, at a standstill," Manny reported from his perch at the back of the van.

 **"Madre de Dios." ("** _ **Mother of God**_ **.")**

The SUV door opened and so entered Matt and Frank with the box which had caused Helen's fixation.

 **"¡Mira! Ella no se mueve." ("** _ **Look! She's not moving.")**_

Frank rubbed his face with the palm of his hand deciding what to do.

Leave Helen lying there, maybe hurt?

Or...

Go back to check if she was okay, before walking away from her, forever?

Tsk. Tsk.

What's a man to do?

 **o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N. All folks belong to that Janet woman, except for Matt.**

 **He's a man unto himself.**

 **Thank you Ms. Kim aka MMBabefanmmm, who really needs to put out on the board the last chapter of Boxes of Red.**

 **Maybe this will help her along, knowing she needs to step up her game since she's finally on a holiday break.**

 **Wink. Wink.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**

 _ **tbc...soon.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Life Changes.**

 _ **Previously:**_

Frank rubbed his face with the palm of his hand deciding what to do.

Leave Helen lying there, maybe hurt?

Or...

Go back to check if she was okay, before walking away from her, forever?

Tsk. Tsk.

What's a man to do?

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hearing that his wife was not moving at the present time, Frank slid out his cell phone calling a number he knew by heart.

"Juniak? Helen's lying quiet in the basement of our home. Any way you can send a car by there, fast? You might want to call her personal Doctor. His name is Dr. Fassbender. I think he could be there now because he said he always makes his rounds later on in the evenings. Just have the Doctor give me a call when he's seen her. Appreciate that. One more thing, if it looks bad for Helen, call up her new Parish Priest, Father Matt. He's listed under the Church of the Holy Oneness. Maybe he can comfort her, because I'm done. I've been done for more than a while as you well know. **No Joe, Father Matt and our Inspector Matt are men cut from very different walks of life, let's just say. That's right.** They are not the same person. But I would not underestimate either one."

Matt smirked, his eyes meeting Hector's at hearing Frank Plum defend him.

 _'Hell yeah, we're different,' Matt thought. 'One heals and the other does Black Op's. What a fool question.'_

"Let's roll." Frank said, his voice showing no emotion whatsoever, neither on his face as the men looked him over. You could tell he was military just by his demeanor, not to mention the _no nonsense tone of his voice._

Who knew that Frank could be such a badass? But that was not the actual issue here. His departure had been long overdue. He was a man, not a wimp and the days of being treated as such had been numbered having reached breaking point with the arrival of his beloved daughter Stephanie.

He had tolerated more than his share of bullshit and **enough was enough.** Sick and tired of her vile deceit, treachery and manipulation nearly cost him the rest of his family, a very precious family who had enabled him to live again, **to love again.** There was only one direction for him, forwards. He was done living in the past. There was no going back. He was done and dusted. Like the She Devil had made an active decision in her betrayal, he had no reservations at all, just disdain, disgust, and revulsion ... and loathing, detestable loathing. There was no doubt; there was no satisfaction in his decision, nor triumph, just distasteful contempt. He had already moved on.

The black SUV had just rounded the corner when the ambulance and a squad car pulled up to his former house.

Looking back Frank thought to himself, 'That was never a home for me, just a house. Good riddance.'

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **At the hospital**

Dr. Fassbender arrived with the ambulance as the paramedics wheeled his patient into the emergency department. The handover was short and sharp.

The patient was conscious but unresponsive.

The patient had sustained a concussion from a fall down some stairs to the basement of her home.

A cervical collar was applied as her position upon landing indicated a possible neck injury and a likely spinal injury.

Her vocal chords seemed to be damaged, possibly crushed due to the fall.

Severe bruising and contusions to her neck and throat confirm this.

Patient was vocally unresponsive and her vital signs were of concern.

Pain levels seem to be altered or unaffected.

Initial examinations indicate no response from extremities of all four limbs.

There was some blood loss and considerable bruising and possible femoral damage.

The patient has gone into shock.

In addition to the current symptoms, diagnosis also indicated the presence of alcohol, excessive alcohol.

The doctor nodded at the initial handover. He knew his patient had an alcohol problem.

Shining the pocket pen light into her eyes, Dr. Fassbender said, "Helen, follow my fingers with your eyes."

"Hmm. Hmm-mm."

Her eyes were able to track the little torch in all directions although limited on her peripheral vision on both sides.

"That's a good sign, so far, Helen, for the most part."

Helen Plum lay there on the gurney, immobile. In her mind she wanted to leap off that gurney and scream her rage and wrath at her predicament. She had better things to do. ' _How dare they talk about me like I'm not there! Don't they know who I am?'_

While the doctor proceeded to test her extremities and reflexes he was already considering her recovery was irretrievable given the lack of response and the nature of her fall. Shock was not responsible for this degree of unresponsiveness.

He was thorough in his examination and recorded all the data as the E.D. nurse prepped her hand with a cannula and a new drip was attached. The EMTs assisted in lifting her off the gurney and onto a hospital bed.

After all the examinations were complete, Dr. Fassbender leaned over his patient and explained some aspects of her current status.

"Helen. Blink once if you can hear me."

She blinked once.

"Good. Now blink once for yes. Good, you understand."

Helen obeyed though not without contempt.

"Can you blink twice for 'NO', Helen?"

With concentration and some effort she succeeded. She wanted to roll her eyes but that was only partly successful.

"Good. The orderly is going to take you upstairs for x-rays then you will be brought down to the CCU, the Critical Care Unit, for further testing and observations. Do you understand, Helen?"

She blinked once, glaring at the good Doctor.

"You have had a terrible fall resulting in a neck injury and a likely spinal injury. Your left femur is broken in two places. X-rays will give us more specific detail but I am preparing you for the worst case scenario. You have sustained damage to your vocal chords. It is probably from hitting one of the stair risers and the contusion area indicates severe damage."

She glowered at the doctor. He recognized the emotion in her eyes but ignored it.

 **That's all she's got, her angry eyes.**

"Once you have had your x-rays and are set up in the CCU, one of the nurses will insert a catheter since your body is not able to function independently."

Helen rolled her eyes and once more glared her angry eyes at the doctor.

The orderly arrived and took her to radiology.

Once that procedure was completed, she was wheeled into the CCU and attached to the monitoring equipment by a cheerful and efficient nurse. Her night clothes and gown were removed. Before a new hospital gown could be put on her, much to her embarrassment and utter humiliation, it appeared that Helen had defecated herself and needed to be cleaned up which the perky nurse explained to her. Helen was mortified. The nurse ignored the half scowl as only her eyes could respond to her utter frustration since the rest of her face was uncooperative. Helen realized that though she knew what the nurse was doing, she could feel nothing, not a thing. Her dignity was totally shattered but now her fears of paralysis were come to the fore.

Finally, she was situated in the curtained off section of the CCU with only her bitter thoughts for company. The nurse had placed a large bib around her neck and propped a rolled towel under her cheek ... for the drooling. The nurse made a report to the ward supervisor as her Obs were made every 15 minutes.

Denial was not her ally anymore. Dignity and pride had been cast aside. They decided once she was out of the CCU they would remove the catheter as her Obs continued to be monitored. They were going to use adult diapers, pending the results of the x-rays and further examinations. She'd probably go to the Nursing home of Our Perpetual Sorrow once she was discharged from the general ward after the CCU.

 _ **They were doing it again.**_ Helen could hear them discussing her condition as if she wasn't there. All she could do was listen. All she wanted to do was scream. A neurology appointment was scheduled for the following day. Helen's eyes were blazing in anger but they ignored her. She was not used to being ignored.

Once they left her in peace, a quiet knock at the post showed that her Parish Priest, Father Matt had arrived. Helen's eyes widened, first with shock, relief and then with fear. Shock, that it wasn't Frank. Relief, that someone cared enough to visit her. Fear that he came ... was it for her Last Rites?

He looked at her sadly, lying there all wired up.

After saying a prayer for her, Dr. Fassbender walked in as Father Matt walked out.

"Helen, I have your test results."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **A/N. I'm giving Ms. Kim aka MMBabefanmmm my wonderful co-author and beta a few days off. After all it's Christmas right?**

 **Well, except for Helen. Did you honestly think I was gonna have Frank go back for the woman that has emasculated him for years?**

 **Pfft. You don't know me very well do you? :)**

 **Janet owns them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Morning After**

 **Previously:**

Once they left her in peace, a quiet knock at the post showed that her Parish Priest, Father Matt had arrived. Helen's eyes widened, first with shock, relief and then with fear. Shock, that it wasn't Frank. Relief, that someone cared enough to visit her. Fear that he came ... was it for her Last Rites?

He looked at her sadly, lying there all wired up.

After saying a prayer for her, Dr. Fassbender walked in as Father Matt walked out.

"Helen, I have your test results."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Helen POV.**

My eyes narrowed waiting for the words from Dr. Fassbender, hoping against hope that Frank would be here now.

 _Surely, he knows I'm here._

 _After all, I'm still his wife, so where is he?_

Clearing his throat, my eyes were drawn back to the Doctor, standing there with my chart in his hands.

"I'm afraid there's no good news here, Helen. So, I'll get straight to the point. Your larynx is crushed. As a result of your fall you have sustained a C1 fracture, a very serious spinal cord injury.

Furthermore, the nerves to your voice box are damaged on both sides. A hole may need to be cut into your windpipe to conduct a tracheotomy right away to allow breathing. This will be followed by another surgery at a later date. Presently we have you attached to a ventilator to assist and maintain your breathing as you are unable to that independently. The good news is that your heart and lungs are fine just that you need mechanical assistance to move the air. Do you understand, Helen?"

I wanted to nod.

I wanted to shake my head in denial.

I wanted to ask questions.

I was so stunned.

Shocked.

I was rendered speechless. _Ironic._

"As you are well aware, we've been testing and examining you for the past few hours. And, all indications are that ... you'll never be able to talk again."

Closing my eyes, my thoughts went to everything I wanted to say.

 _Where is my husband?_

 _Why isn't he here with me?_

 _Not talking,_ _ **ever**_ _?_

 _I simply refuse to believe this news._

 _Inconceivable, for me, Helen Plum, not to be able to talk._

 _Doesn't he know without my voice, all I have here, with me, are my thoughts?_

 _Thoughts that only I can hear._

 _Thoughts that I cannot convey unto others._

 _Thoughts that will be trapped inside my head ... forever._

 _How am I to express myself ... my thoughts ... my feelings ... my needs?_

 _ **How can I use the telephone?**_

Opening my eyes, I gazed back at my Doctor who had by this time pulled up a chair and lowered my bed rail.

"Helen," he said.

"Can you feel this?" he queried softly.

 _Feel what?_

My eyes followed his to where he was holding my hand in his, right in my line of sight.

I could see him clenching my fingers in his, _but I felt nothing. I could see him clenching and squeezing. Nothing. Nothing at all._

 _I tried to lift my hand, to grab his sleeve._

 _Nothing._

 _ **I narrowed my eyes at him as he let go of my hand**_ and started talking to me.

"Your test results show all your motor skills are gone, you have no reflexes and need round-the-clock medical care. Helen, your paralysis might be temporary, but it also might not. I've told you over and over again to stop that drinking. Your blood levels showed, what I'm assuming to be your favorite, Jack Daniel's, was in your bloodstream. Even _**The Morning After."**_

I could feel tears on my face when before, I never cried.

Ever.

In my life.

 **And I could not even wipe them away.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 (STILL Helen POV)**

I sat up in my bed, all wet from tears on my face and the perspiration of my 'night sweats' which Dr. Fassbender had warned me about on my last checkup.

' **Lose the booze, Helen!'** Those were his exact words as he advised, that one day I'll have an accident of sorts, perhaps with serious consequences and I won't even remember it.

I looked over and saw Frank in our bed.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ I thought to myself.

I was confused. I sat on the edge of the bed feeling frazzled.

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep and to _**that dream**_. It was too real for me.

Frank's 'other' daughter showing up here in Trenton, New Jersey couldn't possibly be real.

 _ **If he has a daughter that is.**_

I couldn't focus right now on that thought.

There was something I needed to do.

I reached for my robe, and slid my feet into my slippers.

Going downstairs, after turning on the light I started a pot of coffee as I stood there looking at my kitchen table.

 _ **There was no paper lying there, balled up in my frustration.**_

Going to my cupboard, I reached behind my olive oil and pulled out my 'medicine', my special 'tea', and proceeded to dump it down the drain, every single drop.

Putting the empty bottle in the recycle bin, made me realize that in my dream I was divorced from Frank, had my daughter Valerie here with her two girls, broke and unhappy, and me **never** being able to talk was indeed a nightmare.

 _Or was it a foreshadowing of things to come?_

 _Was this a premonition?_

 _A very ominous one, at that._

Sitting at the table, feeling lost and forlorn, with my hot coffee, inhaling the scent, gave me pause for thought.

 **What if?**

 **What if that 'daughter' of Frank's did show up?**

 **Did she even exist?**

 **More importantly:**

 **How would I handle it?**

I sat there lost in thought.

Hearing noises from upstairs startled me enough to see I'd been sitting there long enough for my cup of coffee to go cold.

I'd hate to think of being such a shrew to his 'other' daughter, and while I wished Frank never met 'his' Elizabeth, I would hope I could be the bigger person.

 **That is, if she even existed.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

 **Some weeks later ...**

"Go see who's at the door Mother. I can't have this chicken dry out or Frank will have a fit and I have to stir the gravy so it doesn't get lumps. We _cannot_ have lumpy gravy," Helen instructed in her _**Do Not Fuck With Me Tone.**_

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; I'm moving as fast as I can. Hey! There's a damn fancy black car parked at the curb. Someone must be lost because Lord knows we don't know anyone in this neighborhood who drives something that pricey," Edna called loudly over her shoulder as she hustled to the front door.

I went completely still and gasped at my Mother's comment of strangers arriving on their porch. This felt so weird. It was **deja vu.** She got that sudden feeling of familiarity and dropped the ladle on the kitchen floor as if she had lost all feeling and control in her hand.

Sitting down heavily on one of the chairs she took a deep breath and crossed herself as she sent a silent prayer upstairs. ' _Please Lord, is this a chance at redemption?'_

She composed herself, picked up the fallen ladle and rinsed it clean. She turned down the heat of the gravy, and then decided to turn it off altogether with one last quick stir. It'll do. Wiping her hands on her neat apron she walked to the kitchen doorway and waited, poised and expectant, butterflies flip flopping in her stomach.

There was another knock on the door before Edna managed to get it open. Helen heard a deep baritone timbre asking if Francis W. Plum was at home. She slowly took her apron off, folding it neatly over a chair and leaned closer to the door in order to hear the next sentence. ' _Is he expected back soon?'_

"Yep," Edna informed the visitors, "my Son-In-Law should be home anytime now. Won't you and your companion please come in?"

Helen took a shuddering breath and felt her heart racing. _**This is really happening.**_ She felt dizzy and lightheaded but after a couple of breaths she was indeed ready. _I can do this. Be the better person ..._ perhaps a new mantra for Helen. She nodded her head, swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and repeated her new mantra, focusing and centering herself.

"I can get some coffee and cookies from the kitchen," Edna went on as she ushered them into the living room. "Please, have a seat. Helen," she called to me, "we have company. Will you please bring out some refreshments?" Her exuberant voice traveled into the kitchen where I recognized the apparent glee in her tone.

"That's very kind," Helen heard the woman speak for the first time, "but we don't need refreshments. Maybe some water while we wait for Mr. Plum? We don't want to inconvenience you in any way."

Helen quickly grabbed a pretty tray and placed some cookies on one of her best china plates, a pitcher of water with some ice cubes and lemon in it, some glasses and freshly pressed napkins. Another breath and she had convinced herself that she could do this.

"Oh nonsense, it ain't no inconvenience. Oh and I apologize, I forgot my manners. I'm Edna Mazur, Frank's Mother-In-Law and you are ...?"

"Forgive me for not introducing ourselves. My name is Carlos Manoso and this is my wife, Stephanie. We've been trying to find Mr. Plum for a very long time. If you don't mind, that's all we'll say on the matter until her arrives home. I understand he drives a cab, and sometimes stays at the lodge until dinner time, isn't that correct Mrs. Mazur?"

Holding the tray of refreshments after making sure dinner was ready to dish up as soon as Frank got home, but then having second thoughts, she decided to cover all the dishes as she had a feeling that dinner would be delayed. Call it a premonition, a hunch. Helen entered the living room to come face to face with the couple sitting on her plastic covered couch. The man instantly stood up when she entered. _**This was so unreal.**_

He was at least 6 feet tall with jet-black hair which he'd pulled back into a pony-tail. It was in stark contrast to the woman beside him. Her auburn hair hung in loose curls down her back and the color was certainly familiar.

She had Francis W. Plum's hair, his firm, angled face and the _same crystal blue eyes of her beloved husband._

After an initial trembling clink of the glasses, she carefully placed the tray and pitcher onto the coffee table and smiled a genuine, benevolent smile. Edna glanced at Helen curiously and then beamed at her daughter. She made the introductions and sat down.

Frank's car door was heard to slam and he called out as he entered his home, " Helen, do we have company?"

It was a tearful and wonderful reunion. Helen watched it all unfold, watching as if in slow motion and couldn't shrug that feeling of clairvoyance. It was like she'd been looking through a crystal ball. Even though it was so dreamlike, Helen was the perfect Burg hostess, warm and gracious and smiled at her husband's joy. Edna kept watching her carefully but she was so excited to finally meet her long lost granddaughter, that Helen's unexpected and uncharacteristic behavior was soon forgotten.

This beautiful young woman, Stephanie, was without a doubt Frank's daughter, and a big sister for Valerie. Her handsome husband was confident and it was evident that they were very much in love. They looked like money was not an issue. Stephanie _**Francesca**_ Manoso and her husband, Carlos Manoso. Wow. It still felt so surreal to Helen. She pinched herself to make sure that she was there, not just an audience looking from the outside in.

Conversation flowed and memories had their gaps filled like missing pieces of a jigsaw. Frank was overjoyed and very proud of his baby girl.

Stephanie was eager to hear about her new little sister, Valerie. When Edna interjected with a quick aside, what had recently transpired with that horse's patoot, Steve, and the disappearing money and sordid details of the barely of age babysitter, Carlos' interest piqued. He smiled at Stephanie and she nodded approvingly.

"We might be able to assist you there, Frank. But, regretfully, we need to leave for a prior engagement. Thank you, Mrs. Plum, for your hospitality. It was lovely meeting you all."

Hugs and shaking of hands, some more tears and deep sighs and they made their way to the door. Carlos reached inside his jacket pocket and gave Frank a card.

"Here are our contact details and where you can find us. We will see you soon. Stephanie and I would like to have some more visits, perhaps you could come to our place next? Oh, and by the way, I would thoroughly recommend this person, in your search for the embezzled funds with Valerie. He is an expert, with international kudos. His methods may be unconventional, but he is the best," handing another business card to Frank.

Frank took the cards and we waved them goodbye as they left in that shiny black, expensive vehicle.

"Hmm. Carlos has a security business and he is the CEO. Impressive."

He placed it on the fridge with a magnet then read the other business card,

"Inspector Matt MacDonald ..."

Helen fainted.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **A/N.**

 _ **See you soon ... Every person belongs to Janet except for Armand and Inspector Matt.**_

 _ **Thanks to Ms. Kim aka MMBabefanmmm this is also her creation as a co-author. Hope you liked it, I'm sure you have questions ... one more chapter to go!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_The End..._**

YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW … KARMA IS A BITCH

 _Frank took the cards and we waved them goodbye as they left in that shiny black, expensive vehicle._

" _Hmm. Carlos has a security business and he is the CEO. Impressive."_

 _He placed it on the fridge with a magnet then read the other business card,_

" _Inspector Matt MacDonald ..."_

 _Helen fainted._

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Helen woke up disoriented. She was in bed, her own bed. She was sweaty, her night clothes sticking to her skin with her hair plastered to her forehead and temples as well as the nape of her neck. Her hands were shaking. Her stomach was doing uncomfortable flip flops which made her feel nauseous.

 _How did I get here?_

 _I don't remember going to bed?_

 _Did I even go to bed?_

 _I don't remember._

 _What's happening to me?_

 _We've done this already._

 _Or did I?_

 _It all feels so familiar._

 _This is so confusing._

All these worrisome thoughts were whizzing through her mind adding to her anxiety. Fidgeting her hands nervously in her lap, she wracked her brains trying to recall the last thing that happened that she could remember. She shook her head _. Oh, that was not a good idea._ Helen sat up realizing that she was all wet from the perspiration of those ... 'night sweats' which her ... doctor had warned her about on ... that last checkup ... Dr. Fassbender. She looked at her unsteady hands, shaking in front of her.

 _Oh my Lord. What is happening to me?_

' **Lose the booze, Helen!'** he'd said. 'One day you could fall and not just physically, metaphorically as well.'

 _What did that mean?_

She looked over and saw Frank in their bed. That was a comforting thought.

 _What the hell is going on?_

She was utterly confused. Sitting on the edge of the bed, sweaty, anxious, hands shaking and feeling more than a bit frazzled, Helen had an overwhelming sense of impending doom. She was afraid. Her head was throbbing. Her stomach was roiling with acid.

Making her way to the bathroom, she figured it was early morning as the dim light of dawn peeked through the windows. Grabbing some fresh underwear and a pair of blue pants with a matching short sleeved shirt, she decided to have a shower to clean off the discomfort of her night sweats. While she was in the bathroom she took something for her headache. After washing her hair and fixing herself up as best she could, she felt she could face the day, although she was still feeling lightheaded and a bit woozy.

Those damp nightclothes needed to go in the laundry hamper. The stairs felt a bit wobbly _or was it her who was a bit wobbly?_ Bewildered and feeling totally out of sorts, Helen made her way slowly down to the kitchen hanging on to the stair-rail with one hand, sometimes both.

As she entered the kitchen she decided to put the kettle on for her morning coffee. She grabbed her favorite cup and saucer, put in her coffee and grabbed the milk from the fridge. She hesitated, thinking maybe a cup of her special 'tea' would be better. Yes, the bottle of Jack was still there and on the shelf below, behind the flour canisters, was a bottle of Wild Turkey. Everything seemed like slow motion and she shook her head. _O-oh. Bad idea._ She turned to put her cup on the table and froze. Everything seemed to stop like a hiccup in time. It took the shattering sound of her coffee cup hitting the edge of the table and then the kitchen floor to shake her back to the now. She stared, open-mouthed, a frisson of fear making her shudder involuntarily.

There on the table sat a familiar crumpled piece of paper...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ella had the delightful task of obtaining some needed items for Valerie, her father Frank, the grandmother, Edna and the two little girls, Stephanie's nieces Angie and Mary Alice. Preferring to keep a low profile at this immediate time, Stephanie and Carlos agreed for everyone concerned that it would be the smart, sensible thing to do. Ella enjoyed the change from her usual shopping requests.

So she went shopping for simple staples, mainly bathroom supplies for Frank, Edna and Val. For the girls some winter clothes were needed and some toys and girlie décor to make the safe house more homely. She also bought some photo frames and some personal and pretty things for Valerie. Valerie only had a few personal belongings, so a few new things would cheer her up and help with the transition for the little girls. Buying girlie things, colorful and pink things, was a real treat and such a contrast to her usual shopping list of black clothing. Ella understood their recent circumstances had changed dramatically so she decided a few extra little things for Angie and Mary Alice would be a welcome distraction. That cheating husband of Valerie's had taken most things of value as well as their bank funds. The more Ella heard of this man the more she despised him.

A lovely photo of the two girls was enlarged and printed for Valerie, with a smaller one for Edna and Frank. When the cousins met for the first time it was as if they knew each other already. Sharing a storybook which Angie was reading to Armand and Mary Alice provided a beautiful photo opportunity which was definitely frame-worthy. Stephanie also made a copy of the photo she gave her father the first time they met after which that evil, scornful woman tore it up. Hector had captured a very special photo of Stephanie and Valerie which she adored and knew that would be a particular favorite for all of them. Individual photos of the cousins and a family photo of the Manoso family as well as a sweet quiet moment of Valerie with her girls completed the tableau. Ella nodded her approval as she packed them in a box to deliver to the safe house before they arrived, and display them like a welcome home gift.

Stephanie sighed and reflected on the events that led to her sister's worries and problems with that dirty, rotten, cheating sod of a husband.

"I really hope that your friend Inspector Matt can hunt him down. He is such and evil, despicable man. I want him caught and held accountable for every single dollar. I detest that man for the grief he has caused my sister and her beautiful daughters." She snuggled into her husband while he gentled her with a warm, comforting hug.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Helen woke up, feeling drained and weary. Her clothes were damp; there was blood on her hands. Unsteadily she pulled herself up from the floor. She was in the kitchen. These episodes seemed to be increasing and Helen was in denial preferring not to think about them. Blackouts were becoming almost a daily event. She pulled the shards of broken china from her hands and her knees. _Not again._ She was bewildered.

She staggered up the stairs to clean up and get a plaster from the bathroom. It was only then that she noticed the single toothbrush in the glass holder. _Strange_. _Where's Frank's toothbrush, and Mother's?_ Absentmindedly she walked into her bedroom. The bed was empty. She sat down heavily trying to get a hold of herself and the nagging thoughts in her head. _Where's Frank?_ _Perhaps he had an early fare_ , she thought hopefully.

Something was niggling her in the back of her mind. There was something she had to do. It seemed important. _Was it a special date?_ _A birthday? Someone coming over? Visitors? Pffft. There were not many lately. I wonder why? Where's Frank?_ For the state she was in, her thinking was not at all clear. Murky thoughts bobbed in and out of reality. She had lost track of time and the only times she was aware was by the natural light coming in from outside. She would look at the clock, more than once, since she forgot it as soon as she read it because it didn't really register.

But still she had this urge to go back down the stairs. _A ball? Something round._ _A box? Paper._ Her addled brain was sending mixed messages, unconnected, disjointed and stuttering in its transmission like when the television goes on the blink. Brief snippets of information fading in and out of clarity, if clarity was at all there. _The box!_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Within a couple of days the safe house was ready to receive its new occupants. The photos definitely made it more homely along with the fresh flowers and some indoor plants. It was moving day. Edna, Frank and Valerie were looking forward to living under the one roof, safe with the knowledge that a certain evil influence was unable to touch them here. Being away from the Burg and finally having privacy gave them peace of mind. Valerie was ready to start her new life with the support of her family and her new extended family. From the moment she met her long lost older sister, her life had altered course, a better course with a positive future.

Mary Alice, Angie and an excited Armand ran into the house with screams of delight and excitement as they found their rooms. Amid shrieks of "Mommy, look at this!" and "Oh, I love my room." and oohs and aahs, Valerie smiled and relaxed. Edna hugged Valerie and assured her that all was well in the Plum house now, a home. This new home was going to be wonderful for them all. While they were busy sharing and comparing, Stephanie allowed her father to find his new space while making coffee and setting the benchtop with some morning snacks _à la_ Ella, while Carlos and his men were helping unload the few things from the car.

Coming downstairs Valerie was emotional and grateful as she hugged her sister and brother in law, shaking her head in disbelief. Frank came down, misty eyed, shaking his head and then he smiled.

"Thank you Carlos and my Stephanie. It's very humbling for me and I appreciate everything that you have done for all of us. The photos ...," and here he stumbled a bit, "they are so beautiful and you gave me a new one of Armand."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Helen woke up. It was early and Frank had an early start. Valerie and the girls were coming over and they were going to do some baking. She went to the bathroom, showered and readied herself for the day. It looked like it was going to be a glorious sunny day. The early birds were welcoming the sun and all was well in the world of Helen Plum.

Going down the stairs she wrapped her apron around her waist, set the coffee pot on, while getting breakfast ready for her husband. Bacon, eggs and some blueberry pancakes was the order of the day.

"We have visitors, Helen. Come and see." Wiping her hands on her apron, she met her mother at the door as it opened only to be greeted by a familiar face, a face that has haunted her dreams for what seemed like ages. Blue eyes like Frank and that same hair but the brown eyes, the deep brown eyes with the fire inside terrified her as she screamed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

After a couple of weeks of tracking, hunting and pursuing, Inspector Matt had accomplished what he set out to do. Hector and Manny had been very cooperative and assisted with great stealth in their stalking and information gathering through cyber space. Although Matt usually preferred to work alone, he found Hector's knowledge and technical skills invaluable and Manny's knowledge and connections of some particularly grey matters vital in cornering their prey. Manny had both legal connections and some illegal family ties. The latter allowed them to delve into the murky depths of money laundering and the old 'pump and dump' routine that seemed to be familiar with shell companies. With a sly, satisfied smirk Matt knew he had them nailed.

They, Steve and his two partners had become complacent and not only left a money trail but some wounded and rejected ex-girlfriends, collateral damage, en route, who were most eager to share their woes. Using his charm and macho wit, Matt was slick and smooth in disarming the lasses of their dreadful experience and consoled them with the promise to 'nail the bastards!'." He loved his job.

Once all the T's were crossed and the I's dotted, Matt gave his extensively detailed portfolio another once over and closed it firmly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Helen woke up. It was dark. Her dreams were not pleasant. In fact, she'd had another nightmare. It had made her all sweaty and the jump in the dream made her jolt awake, breathing heavily, her heart pounding as she put her hand to her heart.

Suddenly she realized the significance of that paper, crumpled on her kitchen table downstairs ... the Will. But more importantly, **that** **box**! She had hidden the smal box in a separate hidey hole in the basement. She had left it for a long time and she knew this was the niggling, nagging thought that had been haunting her nightmares and her daytime flashbacks.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Stephanie. I have some information for you and your sister. With your partner Hector and Manny too, we have been successful in our mission. When and where shall we meet?"

"Yes! Oh that is such wonderful news. How soon can you get here? I'm at the new home but we can be at Rangeman in less than half an hour. I think that would be the better environment to disclose your findings. Don't you?"

So it was arranged. Matt requested a little extra time in order to show the evidence of their findings and an extra little surprise as well. Ella happily agreed to look after the three children with Edna's help. The main conference room was set up ready to display their findings and observe the evidence and the demise of their prey. Hector and Manny were grinning at Matt as he smirked while sitting in Mañoso's special chair at the head of the conference table. All the equipment was ready for the showdown and the big reveal.

A light knock at the door and Stephanie entered. She eyed a smirking, smug Inspector Matt with his legs crossed and his feet up on the table. The twinkle in his eye told her all she needed to know.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary, Matt."

"Aye, Lass. More like the Cheshire Cat."

He stood up and stretched lazily and said, "Bring them in. It's ShowTime!"

Valerie, Frank, Carlos and Stephanie sat down at the table. Manny and Hector dimmed the room and set up the multiple screens to display their findings.

Matt took center stage, initially pausing to glance at the photos on the shelf. He turned and looked directly at Val, sitting between her father and her sister.

"Lass, I have two things to report. Firstly, we have found the money trail and it's a dirty one at that. Not only did your husband ... Let's call him your **ex** -husband." Valerie nodded in agreement. "Not only did he steal your hard-earned savings and clean out your joint bank account, leaving you with debts and at the mercy of the bailiff, he also was involved in embezzlement of company funds. But, more about that later."

Hector brought up photos and footage on cue with Matt's disclosures of their investigations. He was all business and commanding in his report. He enjoyed the game, the hunt, the chase and the inevitable capture.

"Steve and his partner Richard Orr, who goes by the name Dickie, were conspiring to obtain a slush fund using your money and the 401K to set up shell companies off shore. Money was moved readily into these 'international business companies', investment companies, which we call 'mailbox companies', under the ruse of normal international business transactions. They became greedy with skimming and embezzlement of company funds being added to their repertoire. They were both keen on the ladies and I'm sure you already know now about his infidelities. Yes?"

Valerie nodded sadly. Carlos folded his arms and glared at Matt, with the universal hand wave of ' **get to the point** '.

"Then a third partner came into the play, a dirty ex-cop, now a private investigator, who had been investigating adultery and minor fraud allegations made by someone in the same company for whom Steve worked. Pure coincidence. He saw the connection to the skimming of moneys in Orr's company. He's an opportunist and threatened to blow their scheme but they countered with a partnership."

Valerie gasped. "I know him! That's Joe Morelli! He's from the Burg! He was in the same year as me all through school, a real sleazebag. What a douche! Thought he was God's gift to women. He was a womanizer and like all the Morelli men, he drank and brawled. His reputation for popping the cherry of innocent naïve girls was widely known but he somehow got away with it. Last I heard he was shafted by the TPD for taking bribes and other dirty dealings."

"Aye. You got that right, Lass. Joseph Morelli. But his notorious behavior made it so much easier to trail them. He was careless and indiscreet. His womanizing as you so rightly pointed out, also enabled us to gather more incriminating evidence. It was during the process of transferring a substantial sum as a 'pump and dump' exercise that Hector and Manny were able to intercept and transfer the moneys, the original amount you lost, to a new account, leaving their transfer somewhat depleted. Since they were dealing in more than six figures, it was overlooked. There isn't any evidence of that transfer back to you."

He paused cuing the video footage on the large screen. "Long story short: through their own mismanagement and carelessness _and_ greed, Steve, Dickie Orr and Joseph Morelli were caught by the FBI trying to create another shell company and this is the footage of the capture. Gotta love these drones." as an aerial shot showed their arrest. Let's say their 'informant' was convincing to activate the takedown. The FBI was already on their trail and we may have 'helped' them with some illuminating evidence."

"Wow. Thank you, Matt. You two as well, Hector and Manny. I can't thank you enough."

They paused for a drink, grabbing the water bottles from the center tray. Valerie went to the private bathroom to clean her face from the tears of sadness and utter relief. It was overwhelming. Stephanie hugged her little sister and together they returned to face the next saga.

"OK. Part two. Frank, your now ex-wife had hidden the letters from you all these years. You and Valerie found her with the envelopes and letters strewn around her, including the one where she begged you to come to France. But one you didn't see was hidden under her body where she lay when you found her. That was the crumpled piece of paper with the Will and you already saw the estate bequeathed to you, sir, and Stephanie." Frank and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"When I went there, in the basement, I discovered a hidden compartment behind the washing machine where she had hidden the letters. But I also discovered another concealed hidey hole, another loose brick in the wall. I went back later, after she had her crippling fall, and discovered these treasures."

Matt opened the evidence bag and placed a small box on the table, just over 5 x 7. Lifting the lid, he slowly displayed the carefully wrapped items one by one in front of his captive audience. Photographs. Photographs of Frank's beloved Elizabeth; Frank and Elizabeth; Elizabeth while pregnant and glowing with an infectious smile; photos of Stephanie as a small baby; Elizabeth and Stephanie together at different ages; Stephanie with her Grandparents in France and more. Obvious milestones in her childhood were faithfully documented and detailed on the back with the date and place recorded neatly. There was a lock of hair in a small paper frame, a hand print and a footprint just like the one on the poem, "Walk with me, Daddy". There was silence in the room. Frank was vibrating with anger until Stephanie put her small hand on his shoulder.

"It's over, Daddy. She can't hurt you anymore."

He nodded silently, small nods. It was the first time she had seen her father cry. Valerie and Stephanie hugged their father and the tears flowed from both his daughters. So many emotions but relief was the most palpable.

Stephanie looked at Inspector Matt and mouthed 'thank you'. He just smirked, winked and nodded. He and Carlos quietly left the tearful trio for some privacy. Carlos shook hands with his friend with a shoulder hug.

"You know, she will expect you for dinner this evening. Be there."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Helen woke up. She felt uncomfortable. There was a noise that woke her up. There were different sounds. She opened her eyes.

 _Oh! Too bright._

And she winced.

New sounds.

 _People talking ... in her room._

 _What are they doing here?_

She became aware of mechanical sounds, beeping and buzzing and footsteps, hushed voices. Not at home sounds but she was at home, in her own bed.

"Ahem. Helen? You're back. Good."

 _Dr Fassbender?_

Helen's eyes opened wide in shock. Dr Fassbender was in her bedroom.

 _I'm back?_

 _Where did I go?_

 _Did I go somewhere?_

 _Yes ... I'm still at home. This is so weird._

 _Why are they here?_

 _What's happening?_

"Look at me, Helen. Good. Now I want you to follow the light, just with your eyes, Helen. I just want to check your progress."

The doctor made some sounds of acknowledgement. Helen tried to ask what happened and why she was here but before she could utter a sound, he shushed her holding up his index finger firmly which silenced her immediately.

"Be still. Just wait, Helen, all in good time. You need to rest. I will ask the questions. Shortly, I will give you some answers. Okay? So let's just take it easy and let me do my job."

The good doctor murmured and the nurse wrote some things down on the clipboard chart. Another nurse was hanging a fluid bag on the pole beside her bed.

 _Nurse?_

 _Clipboard chart?_

"Helen. You have had a fall. A very bad fall. That Wild Turkey and his mate Jack Daniel's pushed you down the stairs. I can tell. It's on your breath. I warned you Helen. **Lose the booze**...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Helen woke up aware that someone was nearby. She tried to move but her body was not cooperating. She felt groggy and her head felt thick with the remnants of a heavy sedation. Her mouth was dry and a nurse appeared with a paper cup with a bendy straw.

"Here, Mrs Plum. Small sips, now. You've just come from Recovery after surgery on your broken leg which is why it is in a cast. You have a visitor."

"Helen Elena Mazur Plum."

 _Uh oh._ Her mother leaned over to be in her line of sight. She tried to say something but Edna cut her off sharply with a sharp finger jab into the air.

"Nah-uh! Not now, not ever. Not that you have a choice anymore."

Helen looked fearfully at her mother. _Not ever?_

"For all your evil and dirty deeds I disown you as my daughter. You have brought such irretrievable shame on the Mazur clan. But you have, by your own actions, with your pessimism and strife, brought upon yourself a curse, an old Hungarian curse. It is the Curse of the Turan which brings you misfortune for all your evil words, bitterness and betrayal. This was spelled by a Shaman long ago and when he cast that spell, it is cast in such a manner that it is lasting, permanent and irreversible."

She let those words hang there for Helen absorb. A c _urse? A Hungarian curse? The Curse of the Turan? Surely not in this day and age. She must be teasing me. I hope she is. Where is Frank? I have a letter for him, a small important piece of paper._

But Helen, despite her fears, was already speeding down the Denial Highway to nowhere.

"Ironic, especially the words. Don't you think, Helen? The only words you can utter are in the past. You can only blink yes and no. Just think ... no more whining to listen to, no more phone calls, and no more gossip. But that's fine. I won't be there to enjoy the silence. You can have that all to yourself."

Helen blinked but her face could show no emotion as she lay there still, her body limp and unresponsive.

"I have made a reservation for you at the Nursing Home of Our Perpetual Sorrow. They will tend to all your needs as they see fit. Of course, you will have to wear a nappy thingy, and they'll have to feed you,"

Helen tuned out. She almost shutdown. Her breathing became labored. _Nappies_? _!_ Helen was disbelieving, incredulous. As she gasped in fear the heart monitor increased its pace as the panic set in. A nurse quickly rushed in hearing the increased rate of the monitors and the ventilator. She made an injection into the cannula of the IV drip and within a minute the pulse settled to a safer rate. Helen thoughts wafted through her foggy head.

 _I can only blink?_

 _Blink yes or no._

 _No one will hear me._

 _But I have all these questions._

 _How can I get any answers?_

 _How can I make my needs heard?_

 _Not being able to ask?_

 _Oh my God._

 _I can't even cross myself!_

 _Oh my God!_

 _I'm going to go crazy._

 _Oh dear._

 _Why me?!_

"There you can wallow in self-pity and denial all you like for the rest of your days. Remember what I told you. You reap what you sow, Helen. **You reap what you sow.** And you know what else, Helen? **Karma is a bitch.** "

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o THE END. o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **A/N.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the ending chapter Ms. Kim aka MMMBabefanmmm . Through your hard work and research this story turned out magnificent. Not to forget Ms. Shelley who started the story out.**_

 _ **Inspector Matt, there are no words to describe him but crafty and a smart ass, just like he is in real life.**_

 _ **cheeky grin.**_


End file.
